Naruto Xiao Long: The Atlesian Admiral
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Naruto the Maelstrom was many things an Admiral, Father and Guardian towards the Atlas soldiers but now he is finally going to meet his brother's (Taiyang) Children, now he is called... an uncle?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY characters along with the One Piece Powers, all credit goes to the people who made/created or designed them in the first place including the cover image of this here fanfic story. Also if you don't notice Naruto has Fujitora's Gravity powers.**

 **Chapter One: The Mysterious Admiral's Arrival!**

"ADMIRAL NARUTO!" A loud scream was heard within a training room in the Atlas training facility for Hunters and soldiers alike. The loud voice came from a young man who was one of the many soldiers within the Atlesian Military group, he had a worried yet urgent face on when he came running into the room.

He looked around the room for a few seconds "Admiral Naruto!" He shouted out walking around the training facility but nobody was there, he was going to run out and try to look for him when he suddenly heard a calm voice reply.

"What is it soldier?" The voice was calm with nothing but kindness in them, the soldier who had a worried face suddenly relaxed at the soothing sound of the Admiral's voice. He looked up at the ceiling above to see the Admiral of the Military sitting cross like upon the ceiling "Sir we have urgent news!" The soldier saluted toward his commander in charge.

"I will be down" The figure said as he got off from his spot and stood upside down on the ceiling then jumped off, the soldering was wide eyed when he saw his commander plummeting straight toward the ground until an purple like aura wave in the form of a circle appeared under the Admiral who was now calmly falling down, he twisted his body so he will land on both of his legs. Right when his feet touched the ground the tall figure was seen in front of the soldier as the aura like wave disappeared.

The soldier gulped but remained the same when he looked upon his commander "Great Oum he is still an imposing figure" He shuddered in his spot while gazing at the Admiral. The Admiral appeared to be a tall male who had three scars etched upon each sides of his face, his left sky blue eyed showed wisdom while his right eye was plain white that showed nothing in it. He also had an X shaped scar centered on the left side of his shoulder forehead that stretches both eyes. He has bright yellow sunlight hair that stood out from most blondes in the area.

He was sporting a wide military formed white coat attached to his shoulders like a Cape, his arms were not in the coat as the sleeves flew in the non visible wind. His sleeves cut was purple with a hint of orange and black in them. For his suit he was wearing a light Yukata in the colors of dark grey and it was held up by a black belt all underneath the colored cloak. He wore white bandages wrapped around both his forearms with handguards on both hands.

This was Naruto Xiao Long the first and only Admiral of the Atlesian Army he was currently holding onto a large stick by using it as some sort of cane. The back of his coat had the words 'Maelstrom Tiger' on it "What could be the problem sonny?" Naruto asked with his lone usable eye onto the soldier as he closed his other eye which was just white since it was a blind eye. He was just having a practice of using meditation in a new way when the soldier came in and interrupted him, he was not mad that he was interrupted in his calm stance so he was okay with it.

"Sir I am sorry if I interrupted your time" The soldier bowed, hoping to get forgiveness but flinched when he was chopped lightly on the head. He looked back up to see the Admiral staring down at him with a calm smile, his lone eye showing nothing but care and kindness in them "It is alright you have not bothered me at all son" Naruto said but despite that the soldier got off from his place and smiled.

Naruto was like a father figure in the Atlesian Army with both female and male soldiers looking up at him.

When they were weak he trained many soldiers to be strong.

When they became sad he did everything he needed to do to lift everyone spirits again.

When they were in pain he was there to take care of them.

Admiral Naruto was truly a great figure in the army and military corps that was both respected by the people.

"So Jayce... what is the commotion about?" Naruto asked as the soldier who was named Joyce frowned when he remembered what he was here for to begin with.

"I.. " Jayce started.

" Yes?" Naruto leaned in to hear.

"I... "

" Yes?"

"I!..." He shouted.

"Yes?!" Naruto shouted as well with a twitching eye that increased in its shaking when the soldier shrugged off with a lazy smile "I forgot" Jayce awkwardly said in front of his superior.

"... "

"..."

"... "

"..."

"So uh about that weather" The soldier started up with a conversation.

*Wham*

Just to meet the end of Naruto's stick on his head, when Naruto pulled his stick away the soldier was up in his face with wide eyes "Sir I remember!" Jayce grabbed his head, how did he forget! He was here to report about the sudden attack!.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, putting his stick aside when the soldier started explaining about sudden attacks being made throughout a certain area.

"Hm" Naruto rubbed his chin in thought and closed his eyes "I shall investigate this alone first and call in reinforcements" Naruto muttered walking past the soldier who went off to do the task. He had to make sure that the task is competed so they could investigate more on the matter in the subject.

"The White Fang... eh?... Let's see what you are up to" Naruto quickly walked throughout the building area, leaving the training room. People and other soldiers looked towards Naruto as they grew smiles, they lifted their arms up to wave or greet him but stopped when they saw the calm look on Naruto's face. They knew when Naruto was like this it wasn't fun and games anymore so they just watched him walk out of the building in a haste, after he left each people started to whisper among themselves on what was happening.

...

...

...

...

"Damn it there is a lot of them" Sun commented as he dodged the attempted slashes from the other members of the White Fang who are trying to kill him. One member came from behind and sliced downwards onto the Monkey faunus but Sun jumped from the side and kicked the guy away then started fighting the rest of them "OY! Blake I can't hold them off forever" He called out taking out his staff and swinging around to deflect bullets while also knocking the members away through a series of assaults.

Blake who was still holding up her sword up against Roman's neck looked at Sun for a moment to see him fighting off the White Fang members "What is going on? Why are The White Fang associated with Roman?" Many thoughts entered her mind but because she was too focused about her thoughts she didn't seem to notice Roman smirk in front of her.

She was snapped out from her place when Roman muttered one word.

"Boom" *Explosion*

"Huh" Ruby was walking around in the area with Penny when she noticed the ground shake a bit, she look around and saw smoke coming from east "Penny let's go!" Ruby shouted grabbing ahold a blinking Penny with her, activating her semblance she saw Roman fighting against Blake through a dance of blades but it appears that Roman was pushing Blake back with his trusted cane.

"Roman!" Ruby shouted with wide eyes, surprise stitched onto her face. She wasn't expecting the criminal she fought before to be here of all places, Roman looked away from Blake who was kneeling on the ground while grabbing her stomach in pain when Torchwick landed a few good slashes on her. The slashes were enough to make her bleed but it wasn't deep so it would heal eventually, Aura may have protected her from death but it won't last long.

"Ah Red nice to meet you" Roman pointed his cane at Ruby who was far away from him "And Goodbye" He shot a dust infused bullet at her, he blinked when the bullet was knocked away by a new girl with a pink bow on her head.

Penny had was slightly burned a bit from knocking the fire induced bullet away but she didn't show pain "Penny are you okay?!" Ruby shouted as she ran to Penny's side and looking at her hand and around her body if any more injuries occurred.

"I am alright... Ruby are these your friends?" Penny asked with a titled head, from what she learned friends do not attack other people without reason so why does this one attack then?.

"No" She said quickly then threw a worried glance at Blake who was on the ground "Very well then.." Ruby glanced at Penny who started creating levitating swords. Penny narrowed her eyes at the rest of the White Fang "I am combat Ready" She jumped in and joined Sun in fighting but unknown to them up above Naruto was floating above the sky hidden deep within the clouds.

He stared down at them with a judging look "So I am right the White Fang are involved" He never thought the white fang would invade this place. Something red caught his lone working his eye and he looked down from high above to see Ruby who was now joining into the battle.

"That's... " He trailed off when a few years back that he received a picture from his older brother, showing a picture of a red haired and a yellow haired, little girls smiling into the camera with his brother hugging them tightly "So that is my brothers kid huh" He cracked his neck in the sky, purple aura developing his legs.

"It's time to drop in"

Down below Roman was getting irritated when these two girls were knocking away his henchmen "Where's Neo when you need her?" He grumbled while avoiding a slash from a now standing Blake. The other White Fang members who are still conscious retreated to get back up, or their mini Bullhead.

"Don't forget about me!" Blake shouted before she ducked when Roman swung his cane at her, he had to jump back when Ruby, Sun and Penny landed right next to Blake with a determined look. Ruby stepped forward with her scythe pointed at the criminal "Give it up Roman" She had a childish grin on thinking that they won, the others had smirks on but there smirks turned into horror when something suddenly appeared behind Roman.

It was a mini Bullhead that had a lot of gun pointed at them from above, Roman smirked this time while the others were more focused on the Bullhead, he ran away from them "Fire!" He yelled out as the Bullhead started firing bullets ranging from different dust.

Sun appeared in front of Blake and Penny appeared in front of Ruby to shield the attack, but they knew that there were more bullets that were heading toward them there way, they can not even have time to dodge them.

Roman was smirking as he ran for the Bullhead, he looked over back to see the bullets coming closer to the group but he stopped and stared wide eyes when the bullets suddenly stopped mid air, covered in a purple aura.

" **Gravity**... " A voice rang throughout the area, all stopped and looked around yet they couldn't see anything.

" **Blade: Rushing Tiger!** " A scream broke throughout the heavens as a large wind blade covered in a purple like aura mist descending from the clouds and collided through the floating dust bullets making them explode in mid air creating a Shockwave.

"Grrrrr" Everybody was covering their eyes from the shockwave of the dust bullets exploding, when it was over they opened their eyes to see all the bullets gone. Ruby along with the others sighed when they realized they were safe but Roman who was feeling all smug widened his eyes when he saw _that_ attack.

"Rushing... Tiger" His wide eyes looked up at the sky "It couldn't be" He whispered but his thoughts were answered when a figure was floating in the sky, he was not the only one who noticed the figure as the others looked up towards the guy.

"Oh... My... Oum" Sun gaped when the floating figure was descending through the clouds as if he was a God himself, the others were also shocked by his appearance.

"Naruto Xiao Long" Roman whispered with wide eyes "Dammit we have to get out of here!" He jumped through the door of the Bullhead as it started to take off, far away from the palace in fast speeds.

"Hm so they are gone for now" Naruto landed on the ground a few meters in front of the group, Blake grew eyes of realization from seeing the Admiral of the Atlesian army, she remembered seeing him in every Faunus protection programs ever since she was a young younger girl back then who was fighting for faunus rights.

He was a good person who supported faunus in every way.

"GUYS!" The group turns to see Yang and Weiss rushing up to them "Yang!" Ruby shouted in surprise to see her sister here now she turned to Weiss who was staring off at something. The others turned their gazes towards the man who was still standing near the group, holding a large stick by his side with a calm face on.

"Naruto... " Weiss whispered with wide eyes as the others grew confused but Ruby and Yang eyes nearly popped out from their heads when Weiss finished saying the strangers name.

"Naruto...Naruto Xiao Long" She whispered in awe which was heard by the others.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" The two sisters there screamed out in shock, Penny saluted at the man with a smile, she remembered him before she met Ruby.

"Boyfriend" She chirped mentally with excited eyes, he was the first 'Boy' to become her 'Friend' after all.

 **[Chapter One End]**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY characters along with the One Piece Powers, all credit goes to the people who made/created or designed them in the first place including the cover image of this here fanfic story. Also if you don't notice Naruto has Fujitora's Gravity powers.**

 **Chapter Two: A Sisters Appearance**

"Boyfriend" Penny chirped mentally with excited eyes, he was the first 'Boy' to become her 'Friend' after all but unknown to Penny herself was that she said that sentence out loud causing everyone in the area to look towards her, some in plain shock or surprise. Ruby and surprisingly Yang gaped with their eyebrows raised high, their eyes wide in disbelief.

"Damn it!" Sun yelled out as he was sent onto his knees, he began comically banging his fist onto the ground "Why are the hot ones always after the older, cool types!" Everyone ignored his jealous cry.

Weiss covered her mouth but a tiny of red could be seen on her cheeks, she shook her head since there has to be a sign of a misunderstanding somewhere. There was absolutely no way the Admiral was going out with a young girl like Penny after all... Right?!.

Blake blinked with a huge blush on her face before looking at the others "Everyone calm down!" She yelled as her group looked towards her with their expressions still on "Come on you guys do you honestly believe that Penny is going out with the Admiral of the Atlesian Army" Just as she finished her rant Penny ran forward and jumped high into the air, she twisted her body so she would land right onto the Admiral who fell onto the ground with her being sprawled above him.

The others looked to see them in a very...very sexual position in their own forms.

"That position... I didn't know Penny was flexible" Yang muttered, Penny has guts to do that to a strong person.

"Ruby" Yang suddenly remembered her innocent baby sister, she snapped her head to see Ruby staring intensely at the weird position that Penny was in on the Admiral "Stare..." Ruby just stared since she can not even look away at what she had just seen.

...

...

...

...

Naruto laughed while waving towards a waving Penny who was now constricted by a blanket surrounding her frame which held her at place, she was being carried by a buff guy who was working with Penny's creator. Penny was just slung over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes "Bye Boyfriend!" She yelled out waving her one arm that wasn't tied up yet. The Admiral gave a bunch of chuckles at her personality, well he was a boy who was her first friend after all but he knew that he should teach her the difference in the meaning of the word 'Boyfriend'.

"Now about them... " He trailed off and glanced behind him to see the uncomfortable group of Hunters.

Why were they Uncomfortable?.

But most of all why were they nervous and shaking in their place?.

That was because the group was currently surrounded by a bunch of soldiers of the Atlesian army under Naruto's rule and order, they were pointing their guns and any other type of weapons at them with serious gazes. Naruto had to hold in a whistle when he saw how his children were acting, of course non less he was proud that they are taking their job seriously right about now.

"Look Weiss... " Ruby was feeling uncomfortable with the stares from the soldiers around her also with the fact that Weiss was staring at Blake intensely mostly at her cat ears that were twitching "It's all m- before Ruby could finish Weiss looked at her right in the eyes. A cold gaze greeted Ruby's sight of vision "... It was Blake's fault" She plainly said before hiding behind Yang. She was soo not going to deal with an angry Weiss right now.

"Wow even make the innocent and nice girl betray her" Sun whispered towards Yang who merely nodded, sweat dropping as her sister was whimpering while pulling the blonde brute closer to her for a hug of protection.

Way to be a team leader Ruby.

"Weiss I- Blake was interrupted when Weiss lifted a palm in front of her face so she could stop talking. She closed her mouth when Weiss stared at her with a calculated look before sighing with a scratch behind her head "Your a fool Blake, do you know how long we began looking for you?" She stared into Blake's eyes with annoyance.

"Uh... " Blake blinked slowly "Two hours?" She hoped she got it right.

She was definitely wrong.

"Twelve Hours Blake, Twelve hours we have been searching for you!" She huffed before looking at Blake again who was astounded that her group was looking for her for twelve hours to be exact.

"Listen I don't care about that anymore. You said your not in the White Fang anymore so your okay" Before Weiss could continue talking, Ruby jumped into the air with a fist pump.

"The team is back together!" Ruby childishly cheered before ducking behind Yang again when Weiss was staring at her with annoyance when she interrupted her in her talking.

"But... "

She pointed at Sun who looked around then at himself "Are you pointing at me?" He asked before Weiss got up in his face, for some reason Sun felt really nervous since the heiress was getting too close for him in his surroundings.

"And You! I don't know what to think of you!" Weiss snapped toward the nervous monkey faunus who awkwardly backed up a bit with his arms raised in a defensive position.

"That I'm hot snow angel" He chuckled for a moment before registering the look in the heiress eyes which showed nothing but anger. Weiss bent her head down so that the shadows were blocking the view of her eyes, then suddenly her eyes somehow glowed through the shadows.

"What did you call me?" She asked stepping forward toward Sun.

Sun stepped back with fear.

"S-Snow A-Angel" He hesitated before the next thing he knew was that he was kneeling over the ground, holding onto his treasures with a painful expression "Why?" he muffled out through the pain in his voice with tears gathering in his eyes as Weiss pulled her knee back.

Weiss ignored the injured Sun while also ignoring the males in the Atlesian army group who covered their privates with a wince while the female soldiers gave her looks of respect. She then walked toward to Yang who with Ruby was staring at the Admiral who was walking their way slowly "Yang did you even know he was your uncle" Weiss whispered toward Yang. The female blonde was still in her mind thinking of many things onto who was this guy and why was his name 'Xiao Long'. So far she knew that only she and her father held that name yet she never heard of this guy before.

"So you guys are having fun" Naruto commented while closing his eyes not even bothering to look at the group.

Yang had enough and ran up, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his coat and brought him down towards her "Who are you?!" She demanded before she was harshly pulled back by an opposing force and was forced to kneel in front of the stranger who she let go. Naruto frowned slightly at the disrespect this girl was showing towards him even if it was the first time they met she should not done that to a stranger.

He suddenly felt spikes of killing intent from around the area and looked around him to see his sector glaring daggers at the form of the kneeling blonde before him. Ruby was about to go in there to help his sister, she was going to use her semblance to get Yang but she stopped when she felt something rest against her head "Don't move" She turned to see a young soldier probably around eighteen years old looking at her with venom in his eyes "Do not even try to do something red hair" He loaded the gun and gave a shake so that Ruby could heard the bullets moving inside it. Blake and Weiss wisely stood back away from Yang and Ruby since they knew it wasn't a good idea to make the soldiers more angrier then they already are.

Yang was gritting her teeth as she kneeled down onto the ground, she heard a squeak and glanced toward the left to see Ruby who was whimpering as a gun was pointed at her head. Her eyes turned red as rage immediately filled her when she saw her baby sister in trouble, she went to get up but she was just sent crashing down onto her knees which were bleeding from the impact of the speed she fell onto the ground on "Damn it!" Her eyes still red while her hair went into flames but she had to cough when the area around her suddenly got much more heavier, her hair busted out from its flames "What is this... gravity?" She mentally thought before struggling against the force so she could look up.

Something was shining above and the others started to take notice of it "Stay down!" A venomous tone barked out before as Weiss widened her eyes to see someone she did not expect to see for a long period of time. The others looked at the sound of the voice while the soldiers stood up straight and saluted at the figure approaching them. The soldiers moved aside as the female figure was walking past them with an emotionless look in her cold undead eyes that were transfixed upon the growling form of Yang.

Blake jumped a bit at the sight of the figure but remained calm although she was starting to have sweat being gathered at the side of her face "What at is _she_ doing here?" her normal facade was starting to fall which was replaced with a look of fear and nervousness.

The figure glanced above Yang to see her gravity glyph hovering above her, shining brightly " **Level tw** o" She whispered. Yang eyes nearly popped out when she felt her body slowly being crushed under the pressure, she could hardly move anymore as her body finally fell forward. She was flat on her surface as her face was stuck on the ground, she turned her head to the side and coughed out some blood and dirt that got into her mouth.

"Sister?" Weiss whispered as the cold gaze of the stranger suddenly turned into a relaxed smile when she heard her little sister's voice, she turned to face the other Schnee.

"Hello Weiss" She greeted with a small smile. This woman was Winter Schnee the older sister to Weiss, she was a tall woman with white hair and bluish green eyes that stared at Weiss with the warmth of a mother. She just like the rest of the soldiers was wearing the same type of uniform as them but in her own slight modifications to it.

"Augh!" She ignored the cry of the crushing blonde behind her "Do you know this... _barbarian_ of a female" Winter gestured toward the blonde who was still struggling to get up.

Weiss bit her lips and looked at Yang before looking at the others, Ruby was still being directed in the face with a gun while Blake was shivering in her spot, their knees were shaking crazily.

"That Winter... " Winter glanced at her superior with a large smile and a familiar look in her eyes. Weiss gaped when she recognized that look since she saw the blonde scraggly leader of Team JNPR always give that same look towards her, the girl was shuddering from the way her older sister smiled.

It was not a normal sight at all!.

She never saw her sister look so happy before hell she was practically swooning over to his side to be close to the Admiral "Sorry sir what was that?" Winter stared with nothing but love and compassion in her eyes while staring at her crush. He may think of the young soldiers as his children but she unlike the other girls who considered him a father wanted something more.

She wanted to be more than a daughter to him... maybe even... a wife and a lover unlike that blasted old hag of a woman who left him...

Glynda Goodwitch….

That name of course brought her into rage every single time she had heard the name of the woman who left her crush for another and the one who gave him his scars to begin with. She shook her head to try and not get into anger so quickly before she began thinking about a life with her and her crush together.

She shivered to the thought of him and her living together at the Schnee mansion, raising a _family_ together "Hey Winter! You okay?!" Naruto snapped his fingers yet the Sister of the young heiress didn't blink at all. He stopped for a second when he heard the rest of his children talking amongst each other, with his heightened hearing he manages to hear what they are talking about.

"Oh boy she is at it again"

"Daddy's girl" Some childish soldiers chuckled.

"I think she should go for it?" A female in the group said with the other girl soldiers nodding at that statement.

"They're perfect for each other"

Naruto stared oddly at them since he didn't even know what they were talking about to begin with but first, he turned to Winter and snapped his fingers.

Winter snapped out of it "Yes sir?" and scooted closer to him, bodies nearly touching together but he did not even noticed. He coughed and pointed to the girl on the ground "Well you see that girl is my brother's child" that one sentence caught Winter off guard as she was repeating the information in her mind.

"Huh?" She choked out before staring at the girl beneath her gravitational glyph with wide eyes.

This girl was her superiors brother's daughter.

That would mean that the barbarian on the ground is his niece.

That they... they are family...

Winter grew a dark look on her face which brought anger as she looked back towards the girl.

That would mean that this girl tried to attack her own family... her dad's brother...but most of all the girl tried to hurt "My crush" Winter growled in a very animalistic way.

"Unacceptable" She whispered darkly as she swung her left arm to the side to make the glyph above Yang disappear. Yang was grateful since the Gravity around her was gone until she was lifted up with a hand slowly crushing her throat, she had faced many dangers before but now she was shaking like a leaf at the sight of the white haired solider staring deep into her own soul.

"Shit!" She cursed before a fist was planted in her face as her body was dangled above the ground about a few inches.

 **[Chapter Two End]**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY characters along with the One Piece powers, all credit goes to the people who made/created or designed them in the first place including the cover image of this here fanfic story. Also if you don't notice Naruto has Fujitora's Gravity powers.**

 **Chapter Three: Choices to Make**

"Yang!" Ruby cried out, watching hopelessly as her sister was punched hard in the face. She took a step forward just to flinch when the gun on her head was pressed even harder against her head.

"Next time you move Red Hair I'll fire on you" The soldier growled.

Ruby whimpered and stayed in her place, she then glanced around hoping at least someone to stop the violence in front of her yet no one looked like they were going to stop the white haired girl. In fact every soldier there did not have a look of pity, only a cold look was on their faces which matched how serious they are in this situation.

"Guys" She looked at her teammates only to find them avoiding eye contact with her.

What's wrong with them?!.

Blake bit her lips and looked away when Ruby sent a desperate look towards her and Weiss, She shook her head looking down at the ground.

"Sorry Ruby but we can't interfere" Blake regretfully thought.

Weiss only sighed and avoided her leaders gaze. She knew one day that Yang's brash behavior will get them in trouble and she was correct since Yang was now being choked by her sister "Forgive me but I can't stop her" Weiss knew that Yang was in trouble right when she got into the personal space of the Admiral and roughly grabbed his cloth while demanding answers to who he was.

Sure she could get away if it was some nobody but the person that she decided to tango with was obscured.

Going as far to demand answers…..nobody demands answers from the Admiral of the Atlesian army.

She glanced at the soldiers around them to see them glaring daggers at Yang while also glancing at her and the rest of the team. Weiss had heard rumors about Naruto being a father figure to the young soldiers of Atlas and it was confirmed true to her eyes before her.

He was a truly great figure.

Hell there was a rumor that some of the older and retired soldiers either looked up to him as either a father or a son that they never had. She no doubt knew that that was true as well.

Back then when she first met Yang and found out her name she was shocked to find the blonde brawler's name to be 'Xiao Long' at first she mistook her last name to be something else but from hearing the Admiral's reply that Yang was his brother's child was quite shocking at least.

That her dolt of a blonde teammate was related to someone high in the Atlas Army!.

But the question was that why didn't Yang or Ruby know about him in the first place?.

She would have to find that out later but first she needs to deal with her teammate. She glanced at her sister's face and flinch at the very angry look in her eyes.

That was honestly not a good sight at all to see.

"It's obvious that I can't save Yang especially when my one sister is here" Weiss swallowed nervously "What do I do?".

Weiss may be arrogant sometimes but even she knew that she was not strong enough to face someone above her own level. If there was ever a match involving her and her sister then Winter would obviously win.

Skills?.

Talent?.

Braveness?.

Beauty?.

Her sister has excelled in most of these subjects.

Before she could think of anymore things about her sister, a shout was made through the area which caught everybody's attention.

"WINTER!' Naruto narrowed his eyes at winter, one eye showing slight anger and shock with the other blank with no emotion showing "RELEASE HER!" He barked out.

Winter who still had her hand wrapped around the barbarian's throat looked at her superior with her own eyes which held anger.

Not at him but at Yang instead.

"But Sir she tried to harm and did I mention try and demand something from you!" She won't let this barbarian get away with doing such an act towards her crush.

It was then however she and everybody in this area felt a sudden pulse coming out from the Admiral, the force washed upon all of them as everybody was struck in fear. All civilians around and far away from the area fainted in their spot from the sudden pulse of power.

The soldiers stood up but their legs were slightly wobbling meanwhile Ruby, Blake and Weiss were sent to their knees breathing hard. Winter lost her grip on Yang who had her eyes rolled in the back of her head with an open mouth, she fainted when she felt a strong force hit her in her mind, now the blonde could be seen laying across the ground on her back looking to appear knocked out.

Ruby look like she tried to say something before her own eyes rolled back into her head and fainted in her spot.

Blake too had came into that state right after her leader.

Weiss was breathing hard, on the ground kneeling. She tried to stand up only to stumble and fall on all fours on the ground "What the heck was that?" She wondered out loud.

She glanced at her teammates to see them all knocked out, the soldiers were still standing yet even she could see their legs shaking. She turned toward her sister who was also slightly shaking in her place but what scared her the most was the Admiral who had a purple yet orange like mist surrounding him. He had his head bent down as a shadow covered his eyes, both his blind and lone working eye seemed to glow through the darkness.

For some reason she sees a visible image of a wild tiger growling behind him.

"C-Conqueror's Aura" Winter gasped out.

"C-Conqueror's A-Aura…What is th- Her strength finally left her as she too joined her team into an unconscious state.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Winter for a few seconds before sighing, the deadly aura around him disappeared "Winter that was not necessary. You did not have to punch her in the face because of your reasons….please next time to avoid such an action" He said.

Winter who was shaken along with the soldiers sighed in relief as their father calmed down.

The Schnee hesitantly bowed her head "S-Sorry Sir I promise not to engage otherwise I am told so" She was both sad yet a little angry.

Sad that she was scolded by her crush.

Plus angered that her actions were not necessary, after all the blonde fool of a girl deserved it!.

That blonde girl was lucky that her commander actually cares for her safety or she would meet the end of her blade from her sword.

Naruto grew all cheery with a smile on his face "Great now could someone please carry those girls, We are going back to our base" He stated and began walking away to the Bullhead near the area that his squad came in.

The soldiers all sweat dropped at his action before some began to chuckle while others straight off laughed. Their seriousness gone in a flash which was replaced with the same cheerful smile as their father.

"That's pops for you" The four Hunters in training were carried by some soldiers who volunteered to carry them to their ride.

"I know right"

The males and females started to make their own conversations towards each other as Winter walked a little further than the group. Jayce who was the soldier who had his gun pointed at Ruby had long since put his weapon away, he ran toward Winter with a concerned look.

"Jeez Winter you shouldn't really disobey pops…you know how he is like after all?" He said putting a hand onto her shoulder.

Winter would have immediately snap back at him but she decided him to let his actions slide "I know…so anyway did your squad see _her_ yet" She whispered with a serious look as Jayce pulled his own hand back and put on his own none joking look.

"No I have not seen that woman yet" He seriously said, walking side to side with the Schnee.

He looked off at the side with a look of longing while Winter huffed at his expression "It's foolishness for you to still care about her" She said with crossed arms.

He snapped at her with a slight look of anger "But she is my sister.." He shook his head "No our sister" to his credit he did not even flinch under the hard stare of Winter.

"She maybe be yours but she is not ours" Winter hissed, her eyes showed great anger in them when mentioning the 'Forbidden Daughter' of the Admiral. The young soldiers were either Naruto's daughters or sons but _that woman_ was neither his child.

She doesn't deserve it.

The actions that woman did would never be forgiven.

"You know if I find her I will finish her off without a single glance…..understand my message perfectly clear…Jayce Falls" Winter turned her eyes away from Jayce who just scratched his head in irritation when Winter said his last name as if it was a curse or something.

They finally reached the Bullhead and went in as the other soldiers followed up inside it, the doors closed when the last of them came in and then the Bullhead took off from the ground.

"Cinder…" He looked sad at the thought of his biological sister who turned into a criminal "Because of the drastic actions you done… Winter is now after you" He could only pray for his sisters safety. He glanced back at the four soldiers who were carrying the wannabe Hunters.

"Take them to the medical room" He told them as they went off carrying the unconscious four towards the medical dock.

His eyes were settled onto the one related to their father.

"You know I still can't believe that girl is related to pops" He awkwardly started a conversation with Winter as they both sat down right next to each other on the main deck.

He always thought that the Admiral has some relatives but he never saw someone so demanding and brash in his life. Sure he saw children and arrogant people like that but he never expected one of the family members of Naruto to be like that.

It was sort of…shocking.

Winter glared forward "Don't remind me" She glared at nothing with cross arms over her chest. Even she can't believe that the barbarian was related to her crush.

"She does not even deserve to be related to him" She huffed.

Jayce rolled his eyes at her but then a mischievous smile "You like him~" He sang out teasingly.

Only to receive a harsh punch to his shoulder, he flinched and looked at his arm which was already forming a bruise on it "That is going to hurt later on" He muttered before glaring at Winter who had an innocent look on her face. He knows of her crush on pops and he constantly tease her for being a daddy's girl but she could have just accepted the fact with no violence but nooooo she had to punch him every time.

"Will you stop hitting me every time I tease you?" He asked.

"Depends will you stop teasing me" She gave her own glare.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…..Nah" He waved her off with a casual smile while Winter gained a large tick mark on her forehead.

She still can not even believe that he was her friend.

Meanwhile Naruto had walked into a certain part of the Bullhead which was the captains quarters, he placed his stick on the side of the desk in there and began pacing around the room while scratching his chin in thought. He was wondering if he should call his brother and talk to him about him having his children.

On one hand he could possibly scare his brother to death with the news…

…..On the other however he could probably laugh it off with a shrug.

He raise his hands up and looked at them, switching gazes from each other.

Right Hand – Yes.

Left Hand – No.

Which one to choose?.

He shrugged his shoulders and took out his scroll to type down a familiar number then entered the call. His screen was blank for a few seconds before a figure was shown on the screen, the person shown on Naruto's scrolls screen was Taiyang Xiao Long the older brother of Naruto Xiao Long.

"Ah Naruto" Taiyang greeted with a smile on his sweating face meanwhile Naruto blinked when his brothers attire looked weirdly off.

"Why are your clothes shredded?" Naruto plain asked out while his older brother awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

Taiyang chuckled as he looked down at his shredded shirt then at his messy hair "Well there was a fight between two students at Signal so I was the one to step in" After stopping the fight that he somehow was forced in be in the middle of it, he survived but his clothes were in pieces as his hair was not looking like it's clean state at all.

Currently he was at his home in Patch, his butt on the couch "You know you haven't really contacted me in the last few days. You know how lonely I am?" He put up a pout and put his hand over his heart while Naruto rolled his eyes at his sarcasm before he heard a bark.

Naruto grew a small smile at the sound of that familiar bark "Is that Zwei?" He asked.

Taiyang put off his mock hurt look with a grin as a dog jumped into his lap on the couch and started licking his face before it looked back at the screen to see Naruto's smiling face.

The Corgi then began barking excitedly, jumping around Taiyang before looking at the screen and began licking it "That's a good boy" Naruto laughed out with amusement.

He missed that dog damn it!.

"Remember the first time you sent over Zwei?" Taiyang asked through the scroll, petting Zwei with love and affection. He began grinning in a silly face when Zwei welcomed the affection with a few licks at him.

Naruto nodded with a small smile, he remembered when he found a small puppy whimpering in a poorly made box right on the side of Vale's Streets. People ignored when the puppy just whimpered but Naruto ignored them all in favor of meeting the dog.

He first carried the puppy out of the box as the puppy whined in a cute way but snuggled itself into the new warmth that welcomed him when Naruto pulled the puppy close to his chest.

"And then I send Zwei to you after a few years when I took great care of him" Naruto smiled toward the screen but then he frowned when he remembered what he had called his older brother for.

"By the way I have something to tell you….." Naruto trailed off with nervous chuckle.

"What is it?" Taiyang was all smiles at the scroll in his hands but his smile turned into a worried then into a panicked look when Naruto started explaining about his daughters and how Yang acted.

"So yeah they are with me" Naruto casually said with a shrug and then waited for his brothers scream of horror.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"That's it right there" Naruto chuckled.

Man he loves his brothers personality.

 **[Chapter Three End]**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY characters along with the One Piece powers, all credit goes to the people who made/created or designed them in the first place including the cover image of this here fanfic story. Also if you don't notice Naruto has Fujitora's Gravity powers.**

 **Chapter Four: A Funny Reunion**

"You know this is actually a nice day" Naruto commented looking outside of his office through a window. After arriving back at HQ he went straight to his office to file some reports about his mission progress and to his surprise his brother came into his office just a few hours later. Taiyang was sitting in front of Naruto with a cup of coffee that his brother gave.

He sipped it a little "Huh" He looked down at his cup as he could see the swirls of deliciousness twirling around.

"This is actually pretty good" He sipped once again and let out a sigh of content.

It was really good!.

Naruto turned to Ruby "Want some coffee niece?" He asked while Ruby, Weiss and Blake weren't looking at him.

Why were they not looking at him exactly?.

It was because in the far side corner of the room they could see their precious teammate Yang Xiao Long inside a cage, she had her wrist tied up behind her as a rag was clogged into her mouth to keep her from making noises. Yang currently had red eyes that were glaring at Naruto, she looked at her father with wet huge puppy dog eyes to help her out. To let her go.

Taiyang's heart went out for his daughter, he shook his head with enrage eyes that his brother did this to his baby angel. So what if his little brother was an Admiral! He was a father for crying out loud, there is no way that some fact is going to stop him from helping his daughter.

He stood up from his spot and slammed his hands on Naruto's desk, his brother didn't flinch as the guy turned to look at him.

"Go get him dad!" Yang cheered mentally, she would've talked but her mouth was clogged.

"Hmhmhm!" Her voice was mugged from its will to talk out loud.

"Listen Naruto! I demand that you let g-" Taiyang's started talking while looking straight in Naruto's eyes with seriousness until Naruto Bitch Slapped his face as the sound impacting his face echoed in the room. Ruby including her two free bodies flinched.

That was a harsh slap.

"Sit the hell down" Naruto sternly told him, pulling back his right hand. Taiyang who had a red mark developing on the side of his face went from dominant to cowering as he sat back down as quick as a lightning flash, sporting a puppy look.

"Yes Sir" He hesitated said.

Yang well she gaped in her spot even as the thin and small rag went deeper in her mouth "What the hell?!" She just watched her father get Bitch slapped by this still unknown guy.

Damn well their goes her freedom.

She looked at her teammates for help only to find them whistling, looking around at every direction except hers with an innocent expression on. Hell even Weiss had the most convincing innocent look on her face, Yang wiggled trying to get their attention. It's not like they were ignoring her on purpose right?. They redirected their gaze again.

Okay so her friends and baby sister who she was sure will always be helping her by her side was backing off from the cage, even further away.

Damn You Guys!.

She was placed into this cage when she got off the bullhead the first thing the soldiers did was place a pair of cuffs on her and a tie before shoving a rag in her mouth. They then proceeded putting her inside a cage, she just cursed all the way as some soldiers carried her via through cage.

Now she was helplessly watching as her so called uncle was reprimanding her father.

"Taiyang when we were young who cooked food for you so you won't starve?" Naruto started off.

Taiyang flinched "Y-You did" He admitted.

Naruto nodded as he leaned over his desk to look at his brother much closer "Good now when mom and dad left us who took care of you even if you are older?" His asked.

Taiyang sank deeper into his chair with a cloud of depression over his head "You did" Ruby and Yang perked up at this. Did they mean that their unknown grandma and grandpa abandoned the two?, the two sisters looked at each other and exchanged looks before turning back.

"And finally which one of us took a job in order to gain money that supported both of us for living and helping you enter the academy plus the house that you currently live in" Naruto stared right into Taiyang's own as his brother looked anywhere except at him.

"You did" Taiyang admitted with a head down in shame. Even when he was the oldest it was Naruto who was able to take care of him with financial and school issues. If it wasn't for Naruto signing up for the Military to gain money then he and him would have been living in the streets with no education and job.

Weiss was certainly accurate now that Naruto was the one who was the most responsible one in the family.

Blake deadpan at the man, not even her father was this unsupportive at all. Sure her dad gambled and became a drinker a lot but he was able to support her in order to live.

Well that was until he was sent to jail leaving her to fend off for herself in the living.

Now that she thinks about it she did not call her dad for a long time. She nodded to herself to remember calling to see how he had been for a while. Yes it will be awkward but still at least she will have time to communicate with her father "Hey Blake" Blake turned to Ruby who held a plate of cookies in front of her, she looked up at her leaders face whose eyebrows started wiggling in a suggestive term.

A sly smile was on her features "You want a cookie?" Ruby asked with her smile growing as Blake slowly reached out an cook a cookie.

Cookies always win!.

She got the plate of cookies that were sitting in front of her sow while her father and uncle talked she decided to free to some.

When she means some she means the whole darn plate of cookies.

"Your daughter really likes cookies" Naruto noted after beating some sense into his older brother on who was in charge in this area. Taiyang nodded with a fond smile watching as his little girl began devouring the cookies on the plate.

It was disgusting with how fast she ate but it was adorable since it was his daughter eating.

"Yeah she gets it from her mother" Taiyang laid back as he remembered the old times when Summer would always be addicted to cookies. He remembered one time when the team was on an important mission to retrieve some sort of code, entering the base secretly he did his own part of the job until the alarm went off as a light switch was automatically turned on in the middle of the room to show Summer sitting on the dining table innocently while munching on cookies that she found.

Luckily he and the team had survived somehow from the weapons that were aimed at them.

"Uum.. " Ruby gave a very awkward wave toward her uncle to get his attention, luckily she succeeded as he and her father turned to her in curiosity. She was still confused about this whole situation because she still never knew that she had an uncle to begin with. She pointed at Naruto "If your my uncle then how come me and Yang never knew about you?" for some reason she could see her father sweat lightly even as Naruto turned to him slowly, his lone eye shining with a death kill.

"I know about them but they do not know about me?"

Taiyang chuckled awkwardly while scratching the back of his head "They…did not ask?.. "

*Wham!*

He flinched when Naruto slammed his cane on top of his head. Naruto shook his head at him with a sigh "This hurts me more then it hurts you" Taiyang waited until Naruto lifted the stick before he screamed comically at him.

"How the hell does it hurt you?! I'm the One getting hit!" He would not stand for this. For once in his life he is going to fight ba-

His train of thoughts stopped as Naruto flicked him on the head with just his finger, Team RWBY watched as the suppose brother of Naruto was sent flying into the wall of the room. Naruto just sweat dropped before placing his hands on his lap "I sometimes forget about my strength" He then watch Ruby help her father up. Groaning at the hit his brother did Taiyang just sat back on his chair with Ruby by his side.

"You're a puppy" Naruto pointed out as Ruby pouted.

She was not a puppy!.

"So anyway can I take Yang home now?"

Naruto ignoring her pout looked at his brother with a calm stare "No" he said with the room occupants having different reactions.

Weiss doesn't look surprised at all but she does have a worried expression "Winter must have slammed the rules of Atlas in her" He grunted quietly.

Blake also didn't look surprised almost as if she too knew that Yang won't be able to get out of this situation as well.

Ruby grew a horrified expression at the thought of her sister not being allowed to leave. In her mind a smiling chibi Yang was innocently skipping through the yellow brick road as a huge metal cage suddenly fell above and trapped her within. Chibi Yang grew teary eyes "Noooooooo!" Ruby fell on her knees with her arms up in the sky with a dramatically funny looking face.

"…I don't know whether to laugh or cry" Naruto lips trembled as he tried not to laugh at the sight of his dramatic niece.

Taiyang had a disturbed look on his face which said 'She is not my child'.

The others stopped when they heard the sound of chains moving, they turned to Yang who had an enraged look on her face.

"OH Hell No There Is No Way I'm Staying Here!" She thought with a scowl forming around the rag. She kept trying to get the cuffs off her but winced when it suddenly got tighter. If her family and friends won't get her out then she will just have to do it for herself so she tried the next best thing her semblance. If she could slam against the cage with her semblance activated then she will have enough strength to be the out of here. She looked at her uncle and growled "I'm getting out of here!" Any second her semblance is going to activate.

Any second now.

Yup any second now.

… Any second.

"What's going on?" She thought to herself sitting in a cross like position now. She glanced to the top of her head and tried activating it again yet it was not activating for some reason.

"Hahahahahaha! Don't even try Hahaha haha!" Naruto Kept laughing as he placed his hands on his belly while leaning back on his chair, the others looked confused well all except Taiyang who stood up and walked in front of the cage.

He knew that his daughter tried to activate her semblance but it couldn't work for some reason, he has a the theory but he wanted to see it first "Yang turn around" Taiyang ordered. Yang blinked but turned around nonetheless, her father looked down at her wrist to see a special kind of cuffs attached to his daughters wrists.

He sighed and looked tiredly at Naruto "Was putting sea stone cuffs on her really necessary?" He asked while his brother shrugged.

Weiss perked up at this "Excuse me?" She raised her hand up looking completely lady like that Blake had to blink twice to know if this was the same bashful heiress before.

The team leader turned to the cat girl with a smug look.

"I told you she is a girl" Ruby said as a grin formed up when Blake slipped a few lien onto her hands.

She pocketed the money and leaned back with her grin growing "Ah the thug life" She muttered with a happy sigh.

"Ooo~ Lien come my waa~aaay~" She softly sang with her arms behind her head in a relaxed position.

The others ignored her even as she then proceeded to bring out a boom box that started playing loud.

"Rack city girl~ Rack rack city girl~ 10 10 10 20 = Ruby Rose invading the whole world Oooooo~"

Weiss looked at Ruby before looking at Yang "You just had to introduce her to rap music" She said towards the yellow brawler. Yang had a sheepish look on her face, normally she would try to deny it but it was personally her fault that her sister was sometimes like this.

"… Anyway.. " She turned to Naruto who raised an eyebrow at Ruby, he was now unsure if she was the innocent one in the group.

"Naruto sir you mean that cuff is made out of _that_ stone?" Weiss grew excited when Naruto nodded.

"Your sister told you about that huh?" He asked.

Weiss nodded as Naruto sighed, when he was done he was going to make sure that Winter would not tell anymore of the military's secrets anymore. The sea stone especially was supposed to be a secret from others who are not within the army. The stones were meant as a counter and secret attack against the enemies.

Taiyang also know of the stone since he too was part of the army once before in a short time, he would proudly say that he was once…

.. A toilet boy.

"I am going to talk to your sister later on" Weiss paled, she knows that sister loves her but if she found out that she made her crush mad at her.

Well there is going to be one less Schnee around here.

"So are you going to let her go?" Taiyang question was answered when Naruto shook his head at him.

"Come on Naruto would you really not let your family go" Taiyang pleaded and he succeeded when Naruto turned to face him with a friendly smile.

"Your right"

Taiyang sighed in relief thinking that he would let Yang go.

Don't worry Yang your Dads going to save you!.

"I should keep her locked up for a while"

"… "

"…. "

"….. Eh?. " He questioned with a bewildered look.

"She was raised by you who was the one in the army once. You know how rules go so she should have learned the rules from you and now since she did not listen she will have to pay the price" Naruto stood up and cracked his neck.

Yang blinked in her cage "What the hell just happened?!" She thought as some soldiers carried her cage and walked out of the room.

Taiyang gaped "B-B-But.. " Naruto walked passed his brother as he closed his eyes and placed sun glasses on.

"Thug Atlesian life b# *&%" He walked out of the room while Weiss had her jaw dropped from the Admiral acting like this.

He was so..

Soo…

"Cool!" A smiling Ruby bopped her head to the song that keeps repeating the word 'Cool' unknown to the fact that her sister was taken to the slammer for a while.

Blake just calmly read a book to ignore all the craziness going on.

 **[Chapter Four End]**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY characters along with the One Piece powers, all credit goes to the people who made/created or designed them in the first place including the cover image of this here fanfic story. Also if you didn't notice Naruto has Fujitora's Gravity powers.**

 **Chapter Five: A Fierce Meeting between Uncles**

Ruby put away her boom box when she finally noticed that her sister Yang was taken away, she bit her lips at the thought. She knew that Yang was just trying to get answers but sometimes she needs to do it in a nice way "Let's go" Naruto who was ahead waved over for them to follow. They finally left the office so now Ruby, Weiss and Blake were just following the Admiral through the open roads of Atlas.

The read head glanced at her father who was still trying to convince her uncle to let go of Yang.

"Enough already Taiyang. I am not letting her go yet" Naruto grew annoyed eyes at his brother. Ever since they left the Head Quarters Taiyang would keep trying to convince him to let his baby angel go. Taiyang who was by his side clenched his teeth but then sighed, his brother was always like this when he actually says something he won't stand or back out of it.

"Okay but what will she do?" He asked while looking around with a nervous look that everybody noticed.

Before Naruto could question him someone beat it to him "Uh sir…" Weiss trailed off looking at Taiyang whose attention was now on her.

Taiyang looked at her and gave a cheeky grin that reminded her of a certain blonde back at the Academy "Call me Taiyang" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, his hips on his side as if trying to add sex appeal in his appearance.

"Okay…" She gave out a small smile while inside she was internally grimacing at the sight of him "And what is with his eyebrows?" She watched as his eyebrows wiggled in a snake like pattern. This time she felt some bile piling up in her stomach but she held it in and held a graceful posture so nobody noticed.

Just trying not to be rude.

…Okay she has no problem with being rude to this Jaune Arc wannabe but she just does not want to appear disgusting and childish in front of the Admiral.

To be in the presence of 'The Maelstrom Tiger' himself was such an honor to behold. Even her father respects the man for his bravery. Plus with the fact that she will be buried underground if her sister finds out that she was misbehaving in front of her crush.

"So Taiyang.." He nodded glad that she called him by his name "Why do you look so worried?. I am positively sure that the military won't hold Yang back for a long time, she even could be released tomorrow" Weiss finished her question and the result was one Taiyang sweating in his place.

He looked around for a bit before seeing a diner at the side of the street "I'll tell you but let's get something to eat" He rushed to the diner in a mad fashion that made several people in the street look at him oddly. Blake looked at Naruto who shrugged in return.

"He's the crazy one in the family" That wall all he said before walking calmly to the dining area, his cane held by his right arm. Entering the establishment they saw Taiyang sitting on a chair next to a big table. Naruto sat by his side while Ruby sat to his left, Blake and Weiss just sat in front of him and the table.

"Uncle uhm why is there people staring at you oddly?" Ruby asked when she noticed the funny looks that nearby people gave to Naruto. The blonde Admiral looked around to find people glancing off at him with looks of admiration or gratitude, he was surprised that Ruby finally noticed because since they left HQ people started staring and waving at the Admiral with smiles.

Naruto patted her on the head "They are admiring me little puppy" He said.

Ruby pouted before huffing slightly making some nearby guys who were looking at the Admiral finally notice the cute girl next to him, they begin to blush but they stopped and looked away when Naruto's lone eye narrowed at them in warning.

Naruto turned back to Taiyang while Blake called for a waiter to attend to their table.

One waiter came in rushing, it was a young man in his working uniform. He walked up to the group slightly nervous since he was in the presence of one of the strongest men in the military force "C-Could I help you?" He nervously asked as his attention was on Blake who snapped her fingers at him.

"Excuse me could I get a plate of sushi" Blake asked kindly as she stared up the guy until she froze when she saw a pair of gills that were attached to the guys neck, she leaned forward and sniffed.

This guy smells like fish.

He has gills.

…This man was a fish faunus.

"Excuse me ma'am?" The guy was getting uncomfortable with the way Blake was eyeing him, he felt like a fish that was about to get pounced on by a cat.

He then noticed her cat ears that twitched on top of her head.

"Shit.." He mentally cursed as he realized that this girl was a cat faunus, he shivered when Blake licked her lips slightly.

The sight nearly made him crap himself.

"You're a fish faunus?" Blake asked unaware that her group was staring off at her strangely.

The guy nodded slowly before he widened his eyes along with everybody as Blake calmly place her book down on the table then did something that shocked them.

She pounced straight at him!.

"My Oum" Taiyang gasped "She's violating him!".

Ruby shook her head although her own eyes shows doubt since the scene was taking place right in front of her.

"She is not viol- HEY BLAKE PUT HIM DOWN!" She yelled out as she began to notice Blake trying to thrash the waiter around so he would stop moving.

(Meanwhile with Yang)

Yang brooded in her new cell. She was placed in a new room but with two new bodyguards to watch over her. She sneered at the smug face of Winter who sat on a chair just outside the small cell that she was in.

"A Barbarian should stay behind bars" Winter just stayed calm as Yang growled at her. She was just given a task on her scroll from her crush to watch over his niece, normally she would reject doing such a thing to watch over the blonde brawler but since it was a request from her crush…

She was rudely taken out from her thoughts by Jayce who sat next to her "Relax Winter" He could already tell that Winter does not like this girl but orders are orders after all.

"Remember we are suppose to watch her, not to start arguing with her" Jayce leaned back on his chair before he stiffened in his place, Yang also notice that Winter froze in her place. Winter narrowed her eyes at Yang before turning away from her. She looked up at the light bulbs of the room as they started flickering on and off.

Light, shadow then light, shadow it kept switching before for a moment the lights were off. Yang looked around in the darkness, it was silent for some reason "What's wrong with the lights?" She wondered to herself. She tried to move her hands but they were still bounded together by the cuffs that somehow canceled out her semblance.

"Tch these cuffs" She silently thought "How could a pair of small cuffs stop me from activating my semblance" She was getting really annoyed at being locked up here.

For what seem like a few seconds in the darkness the lights finally came on as Yang widened her eyes when she was greeted to the sight of Jayce and Winter standing in front of a figure that she knew was not there before. Jayce had his gun at the figures head while Winter had her sword pointed at the figures stomach. The figure had his arms up in a calm manner "Now, now don't be like that. Just calm down everyone" the figure said. Jayce took a good look at the intruder, the figure had dark spiky hair and was donned in a midnight black shadowy cloak. He had red eyes that just ignored the two military trained soldiers in the room as his eyes were locked onto Yang's tied up form.

Winter glared at the figure in disgust, the man just smells like alcohol. The stench was so intoxicating but she endured it in order to deal with the guy "What are you doing here you drunk bird?" she said toward the stranger.

The man did nothing as he slowly took out a bottle of beer from his pocket before drinking it down.

Jayce pushed his gun deeper into the man's head and growled "She asked you a question, now answer it! What the hell are you doing at the military HQ Qrow Branwen?!" The man in question just continued to drink his booze. This man was Qrow Branwen the other honorary uncle of both Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. He had just heard some news from his contacts that a blonde girl with the last name 'Xiao Long' was brought into the base with cuffs on so he decided to check it out whether it was true or not and the little detail was true as he could see his niece in her cell.

Right when his bottle was empty Qrow gave out a satisfied sigh but then frowned as Winter pushed her sword further into his stomach, he felt a small trickle of blood sliding on his skin but remained cool headed "I'm just here to get my niece" he heard a joyous whimper from Yang in her place. Yang was overjoyed that her _real_ uncle was here to bail her out, she now decided that her uncle was the most kindest person in the world.

Although his alcoholic stench needs to be kept down a notch.

"Hello Ice Queen" Qrow gave a flirtatious wink toward the snow haired girl, he flinched as Winter slammed her fist into his stomach making him bend over and cough but he still had a smile on his face "So brash" Winter growled at the disrespectful man before her and Jayce.

Meanwhile back with Naruto who finally restrained Blake, he stopped as he looked off at the direction of the HQ base "Brother…" in a burst of speed Naruto disappeared as a gust of wind blown from his spot. Taiyang noticed that strange look on his brother's face before he left, he only had that type of face on when…

Taiyang widened his eyes in the diner "We have to move fast!" He ran out of the diner quickly followed by a freaked out Ruby, an alarmed Weiss and a satisfied Blake who stole a plate of sushi from a customer in the diner shop.

"Dad!" Ruby ran right next to her father as they maneuvered their way around people "What's going on?!" she never saw her dad this freaked out before. He had a nervous but mostly a frightened expression was on his face as he ran, his legs rushing at full speed toward the direction Naruto faced which was the military base.

He absolutely cannot make Naruto meet _that_ man at all cost. If he was correct by Naruto's expression then the man he must of sense must be… "Damn It! Qrow you drunk fool, you better not do anything rash!". He knew Naruto was like this whenever Yang's other uncle was around. This is why he wanted Naruto to let go of Yang because if he doesn't let her go then Qrow will no doubt break through security to get his niece back. Between Ruby and Yang, Qrow was more protective of the blonde brawler even willing to fight the whole Atlas army just to free her.

The group finally reached the Atlas military base just in time for an explosion to rock through a certain part of the area. They could see smoke gathering in the air as a large part of the building was blown apart in one direction, then out of the smoke cloud two figures dashed away from the crumbling piece of the building and into the air.

The sight before him was terrifying because it is what haunted him everyday, hoping it will never come back again because the sight before him…was truly something that almost gave him a heart attack.

Because the two Uncles finally meet again at last.

The 'Tiger' and the 'Crow'.

He gulped when he saw a deadly calm Naruto gliding aside by a smirking Qrow, before they got out of his range of vision he saw Naruto take out his cane and unsheathe his sword while Qrow brought his own out before they both swung it at the same time, both steel swords clashing in the air creating sparks.

Right when the two were out from his sight he heard a shout in the area "Weiss!" The group turned to the left to see Winter running towards them with a serious expression on her face, behind her was Jayce who was ordering the soldiers to go assist the Admiral with a enraged expression on.

"Winter what going on?!" *Boom* A second blast was made in the area.

Winter stood in front of the group with her teeth gritting "An intruder entered the base" that was all she said before she grabbed her sister's arm and started pulling. Weiss was pulled by her sister in a rushed fashion as the others followed, Blake finally noticed something.

"Guys where is Ruby?" Blake asked while Taiyang froze in his place. The others finally noticed that the red head girl was gone and in her original place was flowing red rose petals that landed on the ground, he quickly turned to see a blazing red trail running fast in the direction of both Naruto and Qrow.

Taiyang had his arms on the side of his face in horror "DAMN IT RUBY!" without another word he ran after his daughter leaving Winter to escort her sister and Blake to a much more safer location. As Taiyang ran he could see thousands of both male and female soldiers running to one specific direction, armed with weapons that could possibly wipe out an armada.

…

...

Naruto glared at Qrow as they both jumped away from each other, they were now in the gigantic training area just outside of the base "Oh hey Naruto, how are you doing?" Qrow cheerfully asked with a smile and a wave as if he was Naruto's best friend for a long time. He ducked just in time as Naruto sent a purple wave aura slash from his sword. The energy wave kept going even as it crashed against the side of the HQ.

He looked back at Naruto as he stood up straight an cracked his neck.

"You know Glynda doesn't like attitude" Qrow childishly pointed at Naruto who growled in an animalistic like way, his lone eye glowing a dark blue as purple mist started flowing around his body.

Qrow…that Bastard!.

It was because of him that he lost his trust in lots of people!.

It was because of him that he had the scars all over his body!.

And it was because of him that he had lost the love of his life, the woman that he was originally going to propose to.

Because before Naruto was the man…

….that his love cheated on him for!.

"You Bastard!" Naruto gritted his teeth as rocks and pebbles started floating around him, covered in his aura "Not only did you break into this place of Peace and Justice but you dared to show your face in front of me!" Naruto whispered low but loud enough for Qrow to hear.

Qrow smirked, he just loves playing around with Taiyang's little brother.

He bent down, his sword by his side as Naruto looked at him with a fierce expression instead of his normally calm face "I should have taken you down a long time ago" the Admiral sheathed his sword and gripped it with his right hand.

He jumped forward toward Qrow who got ready himself for the fight "I WILL KILL YOU THIS TIME YOU BASTARD!" Naruto roared out as he swung his sword toward Qrow.

Just before the sword could touch him, Qrow only said one thing as a playful grin formed on his face "Bring it…Second rate".

Thus the battle between the Tiger and the Crow has just begun.

 **[Chapter Five End]**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY characters along with the One Piece powers, all credit goes to the people who made/created or designed them in the first place including the cover image of this here fanfic story. Also if you didn't notice Naruto has Fujitora's Gravity powers.**

 **Chapter Six: Alarming Orders**

Winter ignored all the alarms in the base as she kept running, by her side was Blake and Weiss who were just as alerted as her. She spotted one of the safe control rooms in the area and opened the door beckoning the two girls with her to go in "In here" Weiss and Blake glanced at each other before quickly entering the dark room.

The two walked into the dark room slowly until a blinding light flashed in the room, they covered their eyes in surprised especially Blake since the light was too bright. They removed their hands away from their eyes when the flash ended, they were greeted to the sight of a large screen monitor in the room. Weiss looked around as the place had lots of weapons and gadgets in the room.

Winter who had turned on the lights began reaching for the main scroll unit in the middle of the large room, she began typing fast with a lot of concentration, she cannot possibly be distracted with what she was doing right now.

"Sister!" Winter did not stop in her process even as her little sister called out to her. Blake and Weiss ran over to Winter just as the snow haired girl pressed 'Enter' on the keypad.

" **Protocol 567 is on alert"** A Female robot's voice was heard in the room that made Blake and Weiss jump in surprise. Winter ignored them in favor of looking at a the large monitor in the room, she left the control unit in favor of standing in front of the monitor. The large transparent screen started flickering in a blue light before a holographic image of a man appeared in its place.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE?!_ " The man's loud voice boomed throughout the room in worry and rage.

Blake gasped as she took a few steps back while Weiss remained completely still in her place, just staring at the monitor with wide eyes.

"The Ge-Ge-" Weiss kept stuttering as she saw the image of a man that was just as famous as Naruto in Atlas. Winter stood up straight in her spot, her posture showing that she was a trained soldier that was about to follow any command that was given.

Winter saluted to the man on the screen with a professional look.

"Fleet General Ironwood Sir! I'm sorry for disturbing you on your work in the New World but we have a situation that needs to be dealt quickly!" Winter said still in her saluting position while the man on the other end of the monitor narrowed his steel Blue eyes at her.

The man on the other side of the screen was none other than Fleet General James Ironwood. He was a tall very well dressed man. He has black midnight hair that had some silver and gray strands in the area. Above his black eyebrows appears to be a small strip of metal that goes up and down. For his clothes he wore a pure white business suit with a gray shirt on the inside. He wore a white glove on his right hand and silver boots that are accented in gray. Over his shoulders was a large snow white cloak draped like a cape with its sleeves dangling to the side.

" _YOU DARN RIGHT WE HAVE A PROBLEM!_ " James slammed his fist against a near by wall with an enraged look on his face, he was just taking a normal routine back at his office in the New World area that was far away from Atlas and Vale when suddenly he had calls from the higher ups that the HQ Base in Atlas was being under attack.

" _WHO THE HELL IS ATTACKING THAT BASE AND WHERE IS NARUTO?_ " He barked out. He had trusted Naruto to take care of the base when he was out doing business and now was a perfect time for Naruto to be there to protect Atlas.

Winter was not affected by the Fleets current rage right about now since she too was angered that her home was being attacked "Sir it appears that the shadow Hunter 'Qrow Branwen' has infiltrated the base in order to rescue his niece Yang Xiao Long" She stood still even as she could literally see smoke coming out from her superior.

"Weiss what do we do?" Blake asked quietly so the Fleet General won't notice them, they were currently hiding behind a long desk right under the table.

They were safe from the view that James had in the room that they were in.

Weiss didn't say anything as she leaned her back on the surface ends of the tables legs, she won't lie when she could tell that her heart was literally beating fast right now out of fear and conflict. She had not expected Winter to actually call the Fleet General of the military. She had met the man and she could only say that he was completely dangerous, sure he was calm and fixed most of the time but when he was in duty he could honestly be called a monster.

He was a monster on many levels, even her father who was said to be a monster himself in battle said that he had feared and admired the General called James Ironwood.

Admiration for his leadership and Fear for his monstrous attitude and strength.

Ironwood gritted his teeth at the name of the man that had stole his brother's fiancé. Naruto Xiao Long was the only one that James could call a trusted ally. A person that he could truly trust with his life if they were in a dire situation.

Naruto was his friend, comrade, rival but most of all a brother that he had never had.

His friendship with the guy was one of ages and heroics. In the military in their teenage years they were rivals but most of all best friends in the force. Naruto had his back and James had Naruto's back through arms in the force, but one day they met a stunning young lady called Glynda Goodwitch. He had fallen for her at first sight but he was not the only one since he had learned that Naruto also had a crush on her, the two loved the woman but they knew only one guy could get her and they agreed not to ruin their friendship for the hand of the woman so instead they allowed Glynda to decided.

Who was the one that will be meant for her and the answer was instantly…

….Glynda Goodwitch chose Naruto Xiao Long at the end.

Although shocked at first James was happy that his brother had won her heart, he accepted this fact. After a few years when they were just considered adults he had heard from Naruto that his relationship with Glynda has improved and has rocketed through the skies. Naruto told Ironwood that he was about to do an action that will forever change his future.

Naruto…had told Ironwood that he was finally going to propose to Glynda.

Naruto had everything planned the ring, the wedding invitation and the place the wedding was going to take place which was the Atlas military HQ itself. He was overjoyed and was asked by Naruto to be his best man, he was proud of his brother for entering this stage of life. James may not know all about romance but he knew that the wedding was going to be a one time thing in a century's life time.

Then that day came…

The day after a week Naruto decided to propose, James remembered it too well in fact. He was by Naruto's side with a scroll to record Glynda's reaction when Naruto proposes while the blonde man himself was holding the wedding ring. Naruto had a huge smile on his face, it was night time and he was finally going to propose to the woman that stole his heart. They quietly entered the house that Naruto brought and lived in with his girlfriend. They both had huge smiles on their faces as they looked at each other prepared.

But that was when they heard a moan and a slight grunt. They were confused until they heard a drunk males voice " _I like that_ " James had wide eyes and he glanced at his brother whose smile dropped from his face when the moaning got louder. They both exchanged looks before rushing into Naruto's and Glynda's bedroom, smashing the doors open in the process to see a shocking sight.

There was his brother's girlfriend Glynda making love to none other than Qrow Branwen, the sight hurt Naruto even more as the two continued making love even when they were still unaware that they were being watched.

And when the pair Glynda and Qrow finally noticed, Naruto's girlfriend had wide eyes and Qrow right next to her had a drunk smirk.

*Smash* The large beautiful shining Diamond ring that Naruto traveled to the middle just to get for his wedding fell from his hands and smashed onto the ground. Naruto had wide shocked eyes and a horrified expression, that image of his confident brother's devastated face had literally broke James cold steel heart.

The day that Naruto was finally going to propose was the day that James had learned that his brothers girlfriend was cheating on him.

From that day he held great hatred towards Qrow and deep disgust toward the one woman known as Glynda Goodwitch. He just couldn't believe that the woman who he fell in love all those years ago had cheated on his brother and betrayed his feelings. Glynda had fully lost Ironwood's trust in her when that day occurred.

He gripped his fist with narrowed eyes when he also remembered the day that his brother was almost crippled, scars ran through different parts of his body from the head to toe and he had nearly almost hunted down Glynda and Qrow when he had heard that they were the cause of his brothers injuries.

He was furious and was about to annihilate the two scums but he was stopped by an injured Naruto himself who just did nothing but cry " _It's alright_ " Naruto gave a wide smile to show that he was fine but the tears that were in his blind and lone working eyes didn't hide his true emotions " _I'm fine_ ".

His brother lost one of his eyes from the sudden assault but what got James to hate Qrow and Glynda even more was the fact that Naruto almost died!.

His friend and brother almost died from the assault that the two sneaky Bastards gave to him! and he regrets not being there for him on time since he had a mission to do.

"Fleet General Ironwood Sir?..." Winter watched as the Generals face turned into a raged expression, his hands were tight into a fist as he was breathing hard.

James from the sound of Winters voice shook his head, he bit his lips since he knew that if that drunk bird was there then Naruto was most likely fighting him right now.

Damn it all to Hell! He was not there to protect his brother yet again!.

James looked at Winter who had a look of concern on her face, he knew that when Naruto was in front of Qrow the blonde will immediately be filled with rage and hate plus losing control of his instincts. Nobody will be able to stop him from rampaging the area, the last time Naruto and Qrow fought nearly destroyed the area they were in, Naruto was about to end Qrow but for some reason Naruto couldn't do it.

So he let the bleeding and almost dead Bastard free.

Now James was completely sure that Naruto was going to try an finish what he should have finished long ago.

..The annihilation of Qrow Branwen.

James sighed as he took a few deep breathes and lowered his head with shadows covering his eyes before he looked back up at Winter " _Winter!_ " He straightened his back in front of the soldier.

" _Call in the Four Generals….it is time we call back Team SSSS!_ " He ordered meanwhile Winter widened her eyes and gaped.

Blake and Weiss were confused in their hidden area, who was Team SSSS and the four Generals?. Weiss could clearly see her sister shaking in fear of the name of the team.

"What is she so scared about?" She silently wondered along with Blake.

Winter gulped as the Fleet General mentioned the secret power houses of the Atlesian military, she heard her scroll vibrate as Ironwood started to send her the files of the team.

* * *

She looked down and read the following:

 _Team SSSS_

 _T.- Technical_

 _E.- Encrypted_

 _A.- Assault_

 _M.- Members_

 _S.- Satsuki Ren: AKA 'The Hellhound'_

 _S.- Sakura Valkyrie: AKA 'The Lady of Light'_

 _S.- Shizune Nikos: AKA 'The Snow Pheasant'_

 _S.- Samui Arc : AKA 'The White Smoke Hunter'_

 _The top four hidden Generals of the Atlesian military, they were assigned-_

* * *

Winter stopped reading right there when she heard her superior started talking again " _Winter call in these four and tell them about what's happening. After all they would be the only ones who are actually capable of restraining Naruto, to stop him from going on a rampage while also assisting the other soldiers onto capturing the hunter Qrow Branwen_ " James began as Winter stood listening patiently.

" _So when Qrow is caught we will have a meeting to decide his punishment on infiltrating the military base without authorization first and the destruction of property he had caused. If anything could stop him then it will be this team…. that is all_ " James said before he caught the line off. His image on the screen left as Blake and Weiss left the table to go over to Winters side.

Blake slightly nudged Winter but the Schnee does not respond.

Weiss shook her a bit but she still did not move.

They both wondered why she was still frozen while looking at the scroll in her hands. They glanced at each other before nodding, they took a small look at the scrolls current information that it was showing.

If they saw what it was then may be they will learn what is going on with Winter.

They only meant to take a small look just a tiny one but before they know it they began to read the whole scripted details and information on it. As they read the two female comrades eyes were growing larger plus wider and their mouths also following in afoot.

"Weiss…" Blake began, just staring at the scroll with a shocked expression.

"…Yes Blake?" Weiss started off with her own gaping form.

"Their last names…"

"….I know…"

They began to look at the current ages of the four members and now know that they were too old to be the older siblings of their friends so they came to a conclusion.

This team..

The Four members…

The Four Generals….

…

….

…..

…WERE THE MOTHERS OF THE TEAM JNPR MEMBERS!.

"I did not see this coming" Blake stated while glancing at Weiss who just dumbly nodded.

She never knew that the military had this type of a monstrous team combination.

"Does the team members know? Does our friends know?" Weiss muttered, she doubts that the team JNPR members know that their mothers are part of the secret organization within the military base.

Winter was still in her trance until she snapped out of it, she grew serious eyes as she began typing the Four Generals numbers.

Far away James gritted his teeth as he began calling somebody he thought that he would never talk to again.

The scroll began beeping until a voice was heard.

" _Hello_ " A calm male's voice entered through the scroll.

"Ozpin…I need your help" James said with an urgent expression.

 **[Chapter Six End]**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY characters along with the One Piece powers, all credit goes to the people who made/created or designed them in the first place including the cover image of this here fanfic story. Also if you don't notice Naruto has Fujitora's Gravity powers.**

 **Chapter Seven: A Brother's Rage**

"Almost got it" Yang muttered as she tumbled with the cuffs on her hands, she looked to the side of the room just to see the outside world. She did not know what happened at first she saw her uncle talking to Jayce and Winter when suddenly the Admiral came storming in. She noticed Qrow have a sudden look of hate on his face when he spotted Naruto but she did not have a chance to think more of it since his face changed into that of childish curiosity.

Then Qrow somehow made the room explode, she in the process was knocked back against the wall in her cage. She was of course shocked at what happened but somehow the crash against the wall made her cuffs break a bit so now she was trying to get it off "Grrrrrrr… " she growled silently, even the cracked cuffs were still hard to break.

Damn it! It was starting to hurt her wrist!.

She looked around the room to find that she was currently alone, right after Naruto chased after Qrow it seemed that her two bodyguards had left in a rush.

The blonde brawler paused for a moment "What is Uncle Qrow's deal?" She wondered out loud to herself, sure she was expecting her uncle to get her out but not actually try to blow up the room that she was in.

And what was that look of hate on his face? Sure she knows that he was protective of her but it was more like….something else.

He looked angry at Naruto for some reason.

Well anyway the blast had also knocked the rag that kept her from talking out from her mouth.

*Swoosh*

Yang's head instantly perked up at the sound of something moving in the area, she turned from her spot on the ground in the remaining rubble of her cell. She squinted her eyes when she saw a small red glowing hole on the wall near her. The hole was a swirling mass of colors through red, purple and black, it was small at first until it started growing bigger and bigger until it was in the size of a door.

She looked deep into the red vortex but she couldn't see anything "What the… " She froze up when she saw a foot coming out of the hole. She held her breath in as a figure came through the portal, the figure stood in front of the portal while looking around the room.

By the build of the figure she could tell that this stranger was a female.

There was something off about the figure that Yang couldn't place because the woman appears to have a similar build related to her. The woman had hair just like hers except it was pure black, although Yang appears scared a bit she has to admit that the woman wore some badass clothing judging by the cool black outfit she was wearing.

What scared Yang the most however was the fearsome mask that was on the females face, the mask resembled the faces for a creature of Grimm.

The unknown woman finally notice Yang and stared at her, she began moving forward. The sound of her steps echoed throughout the silent room and each step forward made Yang's heart beat hard in true fear. Right when the woman was in front of the immobilized Yang she went behind the blonde girl and took out a long etched sword from her sheath.

The woman raised it in the air and Yang watched with wide eyes when the woman swung it down.

Not onto her body but on her cuffs.

Free from her bindings Yang massaged her red marked wrists "Yang…" she froze as she heard the woman's voice. Alarmed that the stranger knows her name the blonde brawler instantly turned around just as the woman removed her mask.

Yang heart nearly jumped through her chest as her eyes held great disbelief because behind the mask was a face of a woman that she had thought that she would never thought that she will see again.

The face of a person that was out of her childhood.

The face of a person that she had been searching for a long time.

And the face of a person that could only resemble hers.

"M-Mother" Yang gasped, she had a lot of emotions ad questions coming straight into her mind but before she could voice her thoughts her mother Raven held a finger to her lips.

"Yang I know you have a lot of questions but first I need you to do something for me. Could you do that Yang…could you help me?" Raven asked with a serious expression on her face as she bent down right next to her daughter.

Yang just nodded instantly as if in a slow trance.

"Good" Raven muttered "But first I need you to…"

…

…

Jayce glared at the figure of Qrow even as the shadow hunter was clashing blades with pops "Jayce!" He heard an alarmed cry and turned to see a female soldier running toward him. He glanced around the area to see almost every available soldiers in the Atlesian Army surrounding the outside area of the large training ground.

Both male and female soldiers held onto their weapons as they surrounded the place "Why aren't we doing anything?!" the female soldier cried out with an alerted look. After all she and the rest were just standing around doing nothing while the Admiral was fighting against a very skilled Hunter that was even able to infiltrate the base.

"You fool!" Jayce gritted his teeth as he snapped at the female soldier before calming down a bit.

"This battle is beyond our jurisdiction now, not even us at our own current levels could match up to the two monsters battling" He had already seen what the Admiral could do and he does not want his teammates to be put into the crossfire for the battle Naruto was in right now.

Because if they do they will seriously get injured from the crossfire.

Taiyang finally reached the area while ignoring the soldiers guarded there, he looked around yet Ruby was not there. He wondered where Ruby was since with her speed semblance his angel should have already arrive, he glanced at the training ground to see the blurring figures of both Naruto and Qrow.

Naruto appears to be gaining the upper hand since he has been able to deflect any slashes from Qrow. Every slash was either countered or blocked when his sword clashes against Qrow's own.

Qrow jumped backwards as he pulled out two twin pistols, he fired at Naruto with a arrogant grin but then frowned instantly as his dust infused bullets were stopped in mid air through purple aura "You can't rely on that power forever Naruto!" he yelled out.

He gained a way to stop Naruto from using his semblance and he had just found the right object to do it when entering the base. Quickly he put his two pistols away and charged at the admiral with his sword, the Admiral also ran forward with his sword drawn as well. Right in front of Naruto, Qrow slammed his sword onto the ground as a large dust cloud formed.

Naruto stood straight in his spot as the dust cloud got bigger around him, unseen by the others except Qrow who spotted his figure. Qrow instantly appeared behind Naruto with a grin "You stupid fool this is what you get!" he pulled his arm back and with all his might he threw a right hook directly towards Naruto's face.

The fist inched closer towards a closed eyed Naruto who remained standing in his place before he without turning blocked Qrow's fist and grabbed a good hold onto it.

Qrow tried to push his fist further but it would not budge out from Naruto's vice like grip "How the hell did you block my fist without even looking?" he demanded.

Naruto shook his head at him with his one working eye "You are a fool, you realize that I am half blind don't you. I have trained without the use of my eyes and I do not need my eyes to see straight through you" to the blonde this was just child's play.

Qrow smirked suddenly "Heh I guess Glynda was the fool as well since you couldn't see that she was cheating on you for me befo-" Before he could finish he was punched in the face by an furious Naruto but before he was sent flying Qrow managed to lock something onto Naruto's wrist and grab the fools sword that was unsheathed.

The soldiers watched as Qrow flew straight out from the area and through a nearby pillar. Naruto came out from the dust cloud with an annoyed look as he tried to control his breathing, he knew that he could get out of control when fighting the drunk bird but he can't afford to lose control since his children the soldiers of Atlas were near him. He does not want to hurt them with his strength and powers.

Qrow flung himself through the hole he made in the pillar and took out his pistols. Taiyang could see Qrow looking at Naruto with a smug expression "What is he so smug about?" he followed his friends eyes and noticed something shiny on Naruto's left arm.

It looked like a bracelet but why is it made out of…

Taiyang widened his eyes along with Jayce who saw what was attached to the unaware Admiral's left arm "Naruto watch out!" his voice was unheard from his brother who just watched as Qrow fired two dust bullets at him yet again.

"That won't work" Naruto said as he was in place of the bullets path, he glared at Qrow with a fierce look since the man dared to take his sword.

He can't reflect the bullets or dodge it in time since it was traveling in high speeds so he activated his semblance.

But it did not activate..

He widened his eyes when the bullets didn't stop in mid air, it kept traveling before he knew it both bullets pierced through Naruto's chest. The bullets barely pass right next to his beating heart *Boom* the infused bullets let out two mini explosions that came through the Admiral's chest. Smoke flowing out from the large man's chest.

"ADMIRAL NARUTO!" The soldiers cried out as their leader was sent flying and skidded on the ground, Naruto rolled for a few seconds before jumping back up. He dug his saddles into the ground to stop him from moving back any further.

He kneeled over onto the ground "D-Damn it" Naruto cursed and coughed a huge amount of blood from his mouth, the blood stained the ground that he was on. He brought his hand onto his chest as he felt an enormous amount of pain, he looked down just to see two miniature sized holes between the middle of his chest.

He finally noticed the sea stone bracelet that was attached to his left wrist, he shakingly grabbed it with his right hand and pulled.

It won't budge.

Damn it when the sea stone cuffs were on someone it would completely nullify the persons semblance thus making them incapable of using their abilities.

"I got careless for a moment" Naruto muttered watching as the holes in his chest had blood pouring out at a fast rate. Hell he should have been dead since the twin explosion from the dust bullets had gone off right next to his heart but somehow it was a miracle that he survived.

"POPS!" Naruto glanced forward to see his soldiers rushing towards him with faces full of worry and rage.

"ABOVE YOU POPS!" Jayce shouted from his spot as he ran faster along with his teammates.

Naruto saw a shadow over the ground in front of him and looked up just in time to see Qrow in the air falling down towards him, having his own weapon in his hand to use against him.

"Finally its all over!" Qrow thought as he has brought Naruto's sword behind him to slash it below toward the down Admiral. He placed a sort of rare drug into the bullets to make the target lose energy much faster than usual while also losing their sight of vision for a while, now was the perfect time to kill the guy as he was in this weakened state.

Jayce gritted his teeth, he won't make it in time no matter how fast he and the others were, he was filled with fear when he saw the Admiral go down. He had no idea how the hell the drunk bird manage to get ahold of a sea stone bracelet/cuff but he did not have much time to think about it.

He had lost his sister but he will be damned if he loses his father as well!.

"It's over!" Qrow in mid air prepared to slash the sword downward toward a wide eyed Naruto who could only helplessly watch as he was about to die by his own sword but then suddenly a swift image of a figure dashed behind Naruto and jumped over. Everybody had a good look at the guy who was now directly in front of Qrow in the air.

Jayce stopped in his tracks "T-That's Pops older brother, Taiyang!" He announced loudly for every soldier to hear.

Taiyang has jumped over his brother and was now directly in front of his best friend, Qrow never saw the usually cheerful blonde man so angry before. Taiyang had a face full of rage and anger as he pulled his right arm back "QROW!" He roared in fury as he rocketed his fist against the stunned Hunters face. Qrow felt his jaw break as his niece's father slammed his fist into his face, Taiyang manage to successfully punch the drunk bird toward the far end of the training ground in high speeds. Qrow crashed into the ground as a pillar of dust was formed.

Jayce widened his eyes when he felt the ground shook like a mini earthquake, he gaped since he did not know that the Admiral's brother had monstrous strength. Taiyang landed directly in front of his brother, his back facing Naruto's stunned face.

The man was silent as he stared at Naruto's sword that Qrow let go of before tossing it over to his down brother. His brother swiftly grabbed onto his sword before sheathing it back in its wooden case "DAMN IT TAIYANG! WHY DID YOU INTERFERE?!" everybody turned to Qrow who stumbled out from his place, they widened their eyes when they saw the large crater that the hunter was just in.

Qrow stared angrily at Taiyang with a scowl as his best friend just stared straight back with gritted teeth "Taiyang… " Taiyang did not move even as his bleeding brother behind him called out to him.

Without turning around Taiyang took a deep breathe and began talking "Naruto…I'm sorry" everyone blinked including Qrow who stared with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm an older brother yet you were the one always protecting me and getting hurt because of it" Taiyang stood as his hair flown in the wind, shining brightly. His posture was straight like a man who was willing to fight to protect something to the death.

"I am a failure as an older brother, I always let you do the hard work. I watched as my best friend always belittled you yet I did nothing to stop him, you were always there for me even when I was not always there for you" He bent down into a fighting stance and narrowed his eyes at an unpleasant Qrow.

"HERE THIS OUT QROW! IF YOU WANT TO KILL MY BROTHER… THEN YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" Taiyang's declaration was heard not only in the training grounds but also far into the city of Atlas and beyond. The soldiers and Naruto watched in awe as they saw not only a brave man in front of them.

But an Older Brother who was willing to fight for his family!.

"… This is about Amber isn't it Qrow?" Taiyang growled while the other soldiers grew confused.

Who was Amber?.

Naruto stood up slowly as Jayce and some medical soldiers came to his side, they began wrapping his body around his chest with bandages in order to stop the bleeding. He raised an eyebrow as he placed his sheathed sword into its cane like position "Amber….what does she have to do with this situation?" he wondered off when he remembered about his old time friend the kind Fall Maiden who had passed on long ago.

He grabbed his head suddenly as it pulsed in pain, his lone working eye was losing vision and he feels his strength leaving for some reason. Jayce held his father's side to keep him from falling as the medical squad tried to heal the bleeding Admiral.

"SHUT THE HELL UP TAIYANG! DON'T SPEAK ABOUT HER!" Qrow had dangerous eyes but Taiyang pushed it further. His body trembled in rage as his friend said his long dead crushes name.

"The reason why you hate Naruto the most and why you try to make his life miserable was because… " Taiyang took a breath as the soldiers and surrounding people openly payed great attention to him.

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" Qrow was now full out glaring at Taiyang with death in his eyes.

"… Was because she fell for Naruto….instead of falling in love with you" Taiyang finished with crossed arms even as Qrow rushed at Taiyang from his place with a mad look in his eyes.

Jayce and the soldiers glanced at the Admiral wanting to know who the hell was Amber but they saw a passed out Naruto instead. Naruto passed out from the amounts of blood that he had lost and the effects of the drug before he could at least hear what his brother had to say about Amber.

"Heal my brother Jayce while I deal with Qrow" That was all Taiyang said before he ran forward into a jog before it turned into a full out sprint. The two met each other half way before at the same time they both threw a fist at each other.

Taiyang's right fist made contact with Qrow's left fist.

Taiyang's serious eyes stared straight into Qrow's crazed eyes.

As Naruto heals this was not a battle between two wild animals anymore…

…..Because….

…..Because It was a now a battle between two best friends…..

Meanwhile Ruby was blocked by a person who she had danced blades with long ago "Hello Red, it's nice to see you" the male in front of her said in fake surprise.

Ruby stared seriously at the criminal with her scythe by her side "Roman what are you doing here?".

She has to get to her Uncles and stop their fighting at once but now it looks like that she will be late for it she seems.

The man was silent at first "Lets dance" Roman Torchwick pulled out his cane with a challenging smirk.

Without saying anything she leapt towards Roman with her precious weapon Crescent Rose by her Side.

Her own battle has just begun.

 **[Chapter Seven End]**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!**

 **Authors note: Hey guys I was wondering if anybody is interested in making a 'RWBY and JNPR members reading Naruto Xiao Long: The Atlesian Admiral'. I want someone to do this because it would be interesting if Canon members of RWBY and JNPR read the book.**

 **The series will be like the following:**

 **Reading Naruto the Forced Fighter**

 **Reading Naruto Branwen**

 **Reading Naruto the Scythe Master**

 **Reading Naruto Y**

 **And others like this, I would love to see someone actually accepting this challenge so if you are up for it try and do it yourself. Must be very creative and actually follow my story.**

 **Have a nice day!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY characters along with the One Piece powers, all credit goes to the people who made/created or designed them in the first place including the cover image of this here fanfic story. Also if you don't notice Naruto has Fujitora's Gravity powers.**

 **Chapter Eight: New Entry's**

"Cinder you better be thanking me for this" Roman mentally thought as he blocked an agitated Ruby. He has a mission to accomplish and he can't possibly fail now, just as Ruby jumped back he thrusted his cane forward in order to puncture through her body but it was kicked away by Ruby who spun on her Scythe.

She then rushed at him as she swung herself in the air, spinning in high speeds before plummeting down toward Roman with her scythe above her head. She swung it down just as Roman brought his cane up to the side to block it "When did you improve so much?" The criminal gritted his teeth as he felt the extra force behind her swing.

He knew that the girl would improve but not a lot "I trained" She said. It was true ever since her enrollment in Beacon she has been becoming stronger and stronger with her friends. Roman grabbed both ends of his case and pushed with enough force to send Ruby into the air, quickly shifting his cane into its cannon mode he shot a dust bullet at Ruby. Ruby noticed the bullet coming straight at her had grabbed the handle of Crescent rose and swung to the side effectively knocking the bullet into a nearby building as an explosion occurred.

Ruby flinched at the explosion as she landed back onto the ground "I hope nobody was in there" she chuckled nervously.

Roman watched as the side of the building that his bullet was knocked into crumbled down onto the ground "You improved a lot Red" He was very impressed with her performance so far, the little girl that he fought before had truly grown in new heights.

"That…was cool"

Both Ruby and Roman instantly perked up at the sound of a sudden voice, at once they both look off in the direction where the voice came from to see a figures glowing pair of blue eyes in the darkness of the alley.

"…." The figure was silently as a tiny flame appeared in the darkness, Roman sniffed as a familiar scent flooded his nose "Smoke?" he watched as a dark heavy cloud of gray smoke came from the alleyway. He narrowed his eyes at the figure, he knows that she was smoking just like him but something was off with the smoke that was coming from her.

His smoke that was produced from his cigarette was light while her smoke appears to be…much more heavier than regular smoke.

Ruby held her weapon to her side in a defensive position behind her, she already has her hands full with Roman and if the figure in the alley appears to be his ally then she might have to escape. She could barely handle Roman so she knew that she couldn't handle two people at the same time.

"Hey Red" Ruby looked over at Roman who just glanced at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"You didn't bring anyone else with you"

Ruby blinked as she processed his question before pointing at the shadow of the figure who appears to be smoking in the alley "You mean she isn't with you?" her answer was a shrug and a shake on the head from him. At one hand she was happy that this mysterious figure was not on his side while on the other she was still cautious since this stranger could be against her as well.

"Hey you red haired girl"

Ruby and Roman turned in sync as the figure stepped out from the darkness.

Ruby finally got a good look at the figure meanwhile Roman…

Roman was in a whole new world once he got a good view on the woman, his jaw went slacked as his eyes were wide. He accidently let go of his cane in shock at the appearance of the woman before him. A huge blush was on his face as his eyes lingered all over the woman's form.

The figure was a tall woman with fair princess like skin, she has the most captivating blue eyes that radiated brighter than the sky. For clothing she was wearing a tight with low cut shirt that displays her cleavage as it hugged around her body showing off her womanly curves. She wore puffy black pants with a matching pair of black boots, she also wore a gray jacket that was adorned with green feathers at the collar region.

"I am…Samui" Samui introduced herself with a flip of her shining hair as her eyes were directly on the red haired girl in front of her. Roman shivered as the woman's face appeared so Stoic and bored yet it has a look of beauty with a dash of elegance in it.

The sight of her made his legs weak and when he looks up closely he could see her luscious pink lips lightly biting down on the cigarette that she was smoking on. The gray and heavy smoke seemed to float around her body as if giving her an appearance of a princess trapped within a foggy mist that was desperately trying to find her way out of.

Roman gulped as he pulled on the collar of his suit, was it him or did it just got hot in here?. He just could not help but stare at the beautiful maiden in front of him. Great Oum she was practically the most beautiful woman that he had ever came across in the city of Value "H-Hi" He awkwardly waved blushing like a boy who was going to confess to his crush.

Samui raised an eyebrow at him as she finally noticed the man "Sup.." She nodded in his direction, she then blinked because she was sure that she saw an animation of a heart arrow piercing through the blushing man's chest.

Roman stumbled back as he leaned against a nearby wall while holding onto his chest tightly with his left hand. He tried to control his breathing "I-it's just too much" Ruby blankly stared at him with a confused expression.

Slightly worried for the blushing man she cautiously walked up to him, picking up his cane that he dropped on the way she stood in front of the trembling man "Uuh Roman are you okay?" She softly asked.

He may be a bad guy but she still cares for her opponents.

She placed his cane in his hand as Roman stood off the wall in a shaking fashion, Ruby watched as the criminal was trying to get his bearings back.

He finally managed to stand up straight.

He glanced at Ruby with appreciation before turning back to Samui.

*Thunk*

He fell back on the ground with a dreamy expression on his face, Samui stood in front of the group before she started walking closer. Ruby watched as the blonde bent down on the ground with her face directly hovering over Roman who was still having a silly look on his face, the stranger was examining his face before gaining a dark look in her eyes.

Samui raised her right hand up and formed a fist with a look of disgust "Pervert" she muttered before slamming her fist onto the man's head.

" **White Poundo"**

Ruby didn't have enough time to block herself just as a large pillar of smoke erupted from the place, the sudden blast of dense smoke pushed her back at a good distance. Ruby activated her semblance before running away from the stranger "Sorry Roman" she prayed for the unfortunate man who just had to be caught off in that gray explosion.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice asked behind her.

Ruby squeaked and glanced back over her shoulder while running around the buildings of the area, there behind her was the blonde woman who was currently running toward her. The red haired girl caught a glimpse of gray smoke trails flowing out from the stranger.

Ruby gained a tick mark at seeing the bored look on the woman's face "How could you run normally with that expression?!" she yelled out comically before picking up more speed.

Samui watched as the little red riding hood started running even faster, rose petals flowing out from her body "This is quite interesting… so this is Naruto's niece" She muttered. The sound of something in the air caught her attention. She looked up just to see a small crafted Bullhead flying fast in the main direction of the middle part of the Base.

She then narrowed her eyes at the far end of the area that she was in when she saw a hidden cloaked figure aiming a huge bazooka at the incoming Bullhead. The figure fired as the passing Bullhead was hit on the side, it kept spinning in the air as its main side was blown off before crashing somewhere on the ground.

The figure for a second turned in the direction of Samui.

Samui stared in the darkness of the hidden figures cloak to see a pair of glowing pale pink eyes before they started switching to the colors of brown and white just to switch back to pink at the end.

Samui glanced off at the direction where Ruby went off before sighing. She will just have to get Ruby next time but hopefully the girl will reach the battlefields of the area by now. She dashed toward the figure in the cloak with her weapon by her side which was a jitte, the figure did nothing in her spot as Samui ran toward her in full speed.

Samui blinked slowly when the figure took out an umbrella.

"That is not cool at all… "

…

…

Winter was now outside of the building she was in just in time to see a Bullhead crashing down near her position. After calling all four dangerous Generals she had sternly told her sister and her friend to stay in the office no matter what so now she has time to assist Naruto and the other soldiers in battle. Looking off at the direction of the Bullhead crash she stopped in her place as she glanced at the direction where the Admiral was fighting then back at the Bullhead.

She could assist in the taking down of Qrow Branwen but she can't possibly leave the sight of the Bullhead crash unlooked at after all if it was a enemy she could not possibly leave them alone. She gritted her teeth in frustration before running toward the bullhead "I swear what is it this time, who would possibly ride in a bullhead right now?!" arriving at the crash sight she finally got a good look at the broken down vehicle before a figure jumped through the huge hole in the side of the bullhead revealing a woman that Winter was shocked to see.

Winter who had a shocked expression stared at the figure who stood up before dusting off her attire.

Winter's shock turned into rage before into swift fury just as the woman on the opposite side of her finally notice the white haired girl.

They both stared at each other.

Light Blue eyes meet green sharp eyes.

As Winter's face turned into swift fury the woman before her had a face of irritation.

"Glynda Goodwitch!" Winter hissed as she took out her sword and pointed its tip at the blonde woman before her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Winter just snarled in her place as the woman who she resented for a long time ignored her in favor of looking around the damage area of the base.

Glynda looked at Winter with a lot of annoyance "Ozpin send me here to help"

"Where is Naruto?" Glynda then softly asked with a gentle look on her face. The blonde professor did not even flinch for her credit as the snow haired girl instantly appeared next to her, sword drawn as it was laying right next to the side of Glynda's neck, a small trail of blood leaked downward onto her attire.

Winter glared harshly adding more pressure on the woman's neck. How dare this fool just come here all of a sudden! "I'm not letting you near him!" she snarled. Glynda didn't even spare her a glance as she merely slapped away the sword on her neck before walking forward.

"What are you here for, to rescue Qrow?!" Winter demanded toward the back of the woman who paused.

Glynda stopped for a second before turning back towards Winter.

Glynda had a look of hatred as her hands were turned into a fist.

Qrow..

Qrow Branwen…

"That man is here!" She said with enough venom in her voice to make Winter reel back in shock.

"What?" Winter watched as the woman before her was looking like she would be planning on killing someone any minute now.

What the hell was going on?

Why was Goodwitch acting like this?

"He's fighting with Naruto right now" Winter told her, narrowed eyes transfixed on the professor as her hand was on the hilt of her sword in case if the woman tried anything. Glynda's eyes widened, not even bothering to hide her surprise. She had a look of worry before she turned and started running toward the direction where she could hear the sounds of explosions coming off from.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm coming" She ran even faster in order to get over to the battlefield, in order to lend Naruto some assistance. She had to take out her crop just in time to block Winter's sword, she paused in her running to stare at Winter with a look of anger behind her glasses.

"Get out of my way little girl" Glynda warned winter as a light purple aura enveloped her crop, Winter glared as she summoned several glyphs that started to surround her and Glynda's sides.

Two power forces stared at each other.

Each having the power to bend and have a mental control over something out of their disposals.

Neither moved as they both eyed each other.

"Like I said Goodwitch" Winter glared as Glynda looked down at her with her own ice melting look.

"I am not letting you near him!" She snarled as Glynda swiftly held a good grip on her weapon before she span around, Winter spins around at the exact same time. They both swung their respected weapons, the two's weapons met each other as sparks of blue and purple were made.

Two woman who were part of Naruto's life then began to throw it out in a battle of wits. Glynda narrowed her eyes at Winter, she just has to get over to Naruto quickly.

She was not only here to lend him some assistance but she was also here to heal the broken bonds that she had severed long ago.

To apologize for all the wrong doings she had done toward him.

She.

She.. just wants her love back!.

…

…

"Things are getting quite interesting" A woman in a dark hooded cloak muttered as she kneeled down, hidden in the darkness of a crumbled building. Her amber eyes shined as they were locked onto the knocked out form of Naruto who was being healed by several medical soldiers.

It appears that nobody has sensed or noticed her yet "I think it is time for me and father to finally meet again" She muttered before gaining a smile as she stood up from her spot.

Her ears perked up at the sound of a sudden gust being made behind her.

"So this is where you were hiding Cinder eh? Shanaroro!" Cinder had to duck in time just for a glowing leg that shined as bright as a yellow star has passed over her, she jumped back while the mysterious figure stood in her place as a yellow light had started to outline her own body.

Cinder grew cautious as the light lines finally connected to each other, revealing a pink haired woman who had a mocking smile on her face. The body of the glowing woman lit up the crumbled buildings darkness as light was now summoned before her presence.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here…Sakura the 'Lady of Light'".

 **[Chapter Eight End]**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY characters along with the One Piece powers, all credit goes to the people who made them/created or designed them in the first place including the cover image of this here fanfic story. Also if you don't notice Naruto has Fujitora's Gravity powers.**

 **Chapter Nine: Master Jiraiya and Awakening**

"Come on pops, wake up!" Jayce muttered as he added more bandages around the Admirals chest, he looked around as several soldiers were forming a large circle around them for protection. Right when Taiyang started engaging Qrow, the others left just right outside of the training grounds of the base to heal up the Admiral.

"Wait a second…" Jayce eyed the Admiral who was sprawled onto the ground "How the hell could pops go down like that?" He wondered out loud. He knew that the father of the Atlesian soldiers could take on a lot of things but to be knocked down by simple dust bullets were unheard of, the fact that Naruto has not woken up yet was unbelievable.

Something seems off but he couldn't come up with an answer

"Come on pops" He scooted up closer and tightly grabbed the Admiral's left hand with a worried face.

"Stay in there.. "

(In a Far Distant Land, through the Mind)

It was silent.

It was silent..

It was.. just silent…

Naruto laid still as he looked around, it was nothing. All around him nothing was visible, it was just dark in the area that he was in. He could see no light just darkness with the only thing in it was him floating in a never ending cycle, he closed his eyes as if expecting nothing is going to happen at all "Hey kid your not going out just like that are you?" a sudden jolly voice said out through the shadows.

Naruto perked up at the voice before blocking his eyes with his left arm when a bright light shined just right above where he was laying.

That voice.

That voice was..

After the light was gone the Admiral opened his eyes to see a bright blue open sky above him, slightly confused he sat up from his position and was welcomed to the sight of a beautiful valley in front of him. The valley had fresh leaves and growing green grass around the area, at the end of the valley he could see a large waterfall that was flowing out of a mountain that was high over the horizon line. Just right under the waterfall was a large statue of a majestic tiger that was standing up tall in its place, it was a full silver colored work of art that nothing could compare itself to.

The statue had markings all over its body as it was connected at one point to each other, as the water droplets from the waterfall splashes lightly against the tiger. A series of rainbow like mist started appearing as the shining statue creates them from the reflection of the sun.

"This place is… " Naruto looked down to find himself sitting on a small hill that was blessed by dozens of flowers that were ranged through different natural colors. Some flowers holds several different colors that gives it a feeling of beauty right into it, the Admiral look off to his side to see a gigantic cherry blossom tree that stood as its pink petals scattered through the wind.

"Over here kid"

Naruto's lone blue eye zoomed up on a hand that was waving at him just at the corner of the tree, he stood up slowly and took one step closer to the tree before he stumbled a bit. Cursing slightly for a second he took a deep breathe before taking another step. Each step toward the tree he could feel a wave of relaxation washing over him just like a tide that was never ending in its very own course.

Reaching the tree he went to the corner just to see a figure that was laying on the ground with a relaxed posture, the figure glanced at Naruto with a grin.

"Been awhile eh brat?" The man's jolly voice rang throughout the surrounding valley.

Naruto gave out a small smile "Master Jiraiya" he bowed a bit as a sign of respect.

Jiraiya blinked at him before giving out a booming laugh "Hahahahahaha! Master Jiraiya huh? It's been awhile since someone called me that" Naruto stared at the laughing form of his old teacher with an amused look.

Jiraiya was a tall man with spiky long white hair that was tied in a pony tail, he had brown slitted eyes that held a good amount of mischief in them. There was black marking lines just under his eyes which runs down all the way to his chin. For his clothing he was wearing a gray short kimono with a silver vest that was over it, he also wore matching gray pants that were held up by a black belt as he was wearing wooden sandals under his feet.

This man here was Naruto's greatest teacher over the last few years in his past.

Jiraiya stared at the man who he thought of as his own son with a grin, he patted the open side right next to him "Come on Naruto. Sit with me just like old times" Naruto bowed before listening to his past instructor. Sitting right next to the old man's side both teacher and student watch the great Valley before them as birds flew in every direction and into the sun.

"…."

"…."

For quite some time they didn't speak to each other as silence was the only thing that welcomed them "Ya know" Jiraiya started off as he broke the silence.

He glanced at Naruto "I know it's been awhile since I saw you but tell me… what are you doing here exactly? After all I'm pretty sure it's not your time just yet" although surprised by his presence he kept it hidden as he stared at his old student. The Admiral was silent for a moment as he wondered what exactly was he going to say to his teacher.

Mount Fang… the name of a hidden mountain that was far away from civilization and even beyond that. It was currently the mountain that they were currently on, it was a place where peace and equality runs through the sacred land. A mystical place that was home to many different animals who live off peacefully as they were raised within the highest riches but there is one thing off about this place and that was because it was a treasured place nobody that was human nor Grimm could enter the land.

In order for a human to possibly enter this mystical land one must either be in a high level of concentration, being put in a near death state or have special access to it by the leaders of the Mountain called Fang.

Naruto could feel his teachers eyes linger over his form for a moment before looking away "I…just do not know anymore master" Naruto laid his head on his hand that has his arm resting over his right leg.

"Don't know" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow "Well what has been bothering you my boy?"

The Admiral opened his mouth to say something until a bottle was pushed in front of his face, blinking in surprise he looked at his teacher for reasoning and guidance.

The teacher shrugged with a lazy smile "Come on, ya know you want some" he watched as Naruto took the bottle of sake from him an brought it to his lips.

Before it was smacked out of his hand, surprised by this action Naruto stared at his teacher who started drinking the sake bottle he was forced to drop.

*Gulp* *Gulp*

After finishing the bottle Jiraiya gave Naruto a surprised look "I'm surprised you were gonna drink..what happened to ya brat?" He was a little surprised that Naruto was actually going to accept the bottle of alcohol and drink it, the blonde never drank once even when frankly forced or persuade by his teacher. Naruto was sheepish as he scratched the back of his head, now that he thinks about it when his teacher was alive and he was young he would never drink or take even a tiny sip of alcohol.

Man things change over the years.

"Let me guess kid is this about your love life?"

Naruto perked up slightly and turned to his teacher who was showing off a large perverted smile, steam burst through the teachers nose as his raised hands that had his fingers wiggling up and down "I know all about the ladies Naruto so you should just ask me for help" Jiraiya puffed his chest out with pride onto the ground.

He frowned instantly when Naruto started laughing loudly "Hahahahahahaha!" embarrassed by his students actions he summoned a staff and knocked Naruto over the head.

Naruto winced but still let some chuckles out from his mouth.

He had forgotten how much fun he had when his teacher was still alive.

"I'll be honest Naruto I'm quite surprised though that you're here and I also known that you had decided to engage with that Qrow Branden in battle" Jiraiya sighed as he could literally see a fog of hate dancing around his student, quickly he reached his hand out and palmed his students head.

" **Seal** "

Naruto widened his eyes when he literally felt his hate and anger suddenly disappear from his core, his teacher pulled his hand back and sat up in his position "How I know this is because we.. no.. even if I had passed on in life, I still watch over you and the other people I care about in the world" He started.

"I know everything that happened to you even about that woman Glynda Goodwitch" He glanced sadly at his student who just lowered his gaze, suddenly finding the ground very interesting for some reason.

"Do you hate her?"

The Admiral's lone working eye locked onto his teacher's serious face. He clenched and unclenched his fist when he thinks of Glynda Goodwitch, the woman who he fell for a long time ago but… she was also the woman who cheated on him at the very end.

He gave his heart out to her and all she does was throw it away.

She helped Qrow in the physical assault against him.

She who had just filled his heart with love at the beginning just began to take it all away and throw that love just like it was a simple piece of trash.

Does he hate her…

…that answer was simple.

Naruto looked at his teachers eyes that were expecting some answers quickly, Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at him "Well..?" he was just waiting for Naruto's answer yet he was not responding at all.

"Yes.. "

"What..?" Jiraiya moved his hand in a manner to allow Naruto to continue talking.

Naruto glared at the valley ahead of him "Yes I do hat-" "YOU FOOL!" Before Naruto could finish he was swiftly punched by an enraged teacher, Naruto crashed against the tree with a bleeding lip. The mighty blossom tree quakes from the pressure that was forced upon its very own trunk yet it still stood proud and tall.

He didn't move until his teacher stood in front of him. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Naruto before sighing with a shake of his head. Sliding next to Naruto he started to talk "I know the pain you had to go through Naruto"

Naruto immediately snapped at his teacher with a sharp gaze once he heard what his superior said "You have no idea what I been through Master, the pain of having your heart shattered into a million pieces!. How could you possibly know the pain that I went through over the years?!" he stopped for a second when he caught the look in his teachers eyes.

It held sadness, happiness, realization but most of all understanding.

"Kid let me tell you about a story…when I was young I was in the same position as you. I fell in love with a woman called Tsunade and well she was in love with me or that was what I thought in the beginning" Jiraiya said. Naruto who realized that his teacher was telling a story quiet down and made sure to listen to every detail that his teacher said.

"The day I was going to propose to her was also the day I found out that she was cheating on me with my bully/rival Orochimaru. I was killed inside out and she did not regret a thing until she finally realized the wrong doings of her actions and she came to me a few months later showing nothing but grief with sorrow, crying her eyes out on how sorry she was for cheating on me. She then asked me if I would find it in my heart to forgive her…to start all over again as a new pair and you know what I said?" Jiraiya then turned to Naruto whose eyes widened when he saw the most biggest smile that ever appeared on the old man's face.

"I forgave her" His wild untamed hair flown through a gust of wind that was blown in the land "I may have disliked her for her actions but.. I couldn't truly hate her. You know why Naruto…well it's because I love her" Although the story was short Naruto could feel that his teacher was satisfied with the results at the end.

Naruto bit his lips at his story that made him rethink his decisions.

Does he truly hate Glynda… or is it something else.

So many questions that has very limited answers.

"I'm not telling you to forgive her fully yet but…why don't you just give her a chance?" His teacher offered.

A chance?.. Could it really be that simple?.

Naruto got out from his musings when he was flicked on the head, grumbling slightly he stared at Jiraiya who now sported a twitching eye "By the way boy how could you possibly be beaten by two poisoned dust bullets!. You survived from a lot of other dangerous things like cannons, spears, swords hell not even a bazooka could stop you an take you down yet here you are taken down by dust bullets" the old man spread his arms out as he emphasized the great mystical area that they were in.

Naruto blinked when he heard the word 'Poison'.

"The bullets were poisoned?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup it appears that Qrow was most likely predicting that he would need more than fire arms to take you out so he drugged them plus with that sea stone cuff on your wrist you were drained of quite a lot of energy" Jiraiya confirmed but gained an irritated look.

"Seriously even if it was poisoned, how could you possibly lose and dying?. Come on I taught you better than this after all you're a Sage aren't you just like me" It was true that Naruto was a Sage just like his teacher. Jiraiya brought Naruto to this place when he used acupuncture needles to send him in a mild non temporary death state. He along with other residential animals including tigers taught Naruto the ways of a Sage and how to perfect his aura carefully into its fullest potential.

While he 'Jiraiya the Gallant' chose to be a Sage of the wolves, Naruto decided to be the Sage of one of the most fiercest animals of the land which were the tigers. The tiger and wolf clans were ally's so Jiraiya was able to introduce Naruto to the other group, of course Naruto could become a Sage under any different animal that he wanted but he chosed the tiger clan because it was not only fierce in strength but it was also loyal to family.

"A tiger.. eh?" Naruto looked down at his palms before he blinked when his hands started blurring out of existence.

He was not the only one who noticed since Jiraiya had also too took notice of the affect that was occurring over his student. He gained a grin "Heh I knew you were too young and strong to die early yet brat?" he placed his palm on Naruto's chest and send some of his nature energy in him.

Looking at the confused look on Naruto, he gave a light pat on his students shoulder "I gave you some energy that was just enough to heal you of your current wounds, also it healed your body that was inflicted with any problems those pesky drugged/poisoned bullets had brought upon you" Naruto was silent as he gave his teacher his own wide smile.

"Thanks master" Jiraiya nodded to the person who he thought of as a son who has now started disappearing right before him, right before Naruto left he heard the last words of his teacher.

"Go get em Naruto…show them what the Tiger Sage could do!"

And so the blonde Admiral vanished.

"…. " Jiraiya was quiet as he stared at the spot where his student was, his ears perked up when he heard the sound of paw prints coming toward him as they stomped the ground lightly. He glanced at his left to see a full black colored wolf and he turned to the right to see a silver colored wolf.

The two tall mighty wolves were stationed at both his sides, they just watched the never ending beauty of the waterfall in the valley ahead of them.

"Hello Paa" He greeted the black wolf to his left, he then nodded toward the silver wolf on his right "Good evening Maa"

"… "

"So… Naruto-boy was here huh?" Paa asked him with a questioning look on his muzzle just as Jiraiya nodded with a smile while Maa sighed as she laid on her belly. Jiraiya and Paa gave her a strange look that she ignored.

"I miss Naruto-girl" Maa whined with a whimper, she misses that boy so much!. Even though he was human she treated Naruto like the grandson she never had.

"Hahahahah, Naruto-girl" Jiraiya laughed as he leaned back, his hands on his belly before he flinched when both Maa and Paa lightly bit him on the arm.

"OUCH!" Jiraiya yelped in pain while Paa and Maa laughed at his misfortune.

"Don't worry Maa, we will see him again soon" Paa assured Maa who went to his side and nuzzled him with affection.

"Ya know Jiraiya Im still surprised you are able to be here even after all this time, your dead but your still able to pass through this area" Paa informed.

"Old wolf. My body may be able to crumble in the dust but you cold never have my spirit die through the wind" Jiraiya said as Maa nodded as she looked at him with pride.

"Great words Jiraiya-boy" She said.

Jiraiya smiled but he stopped as he heard a faint yell towards him that was coming from far beyond the land.

" _Jiraiya where are you?!"_ The voice of a female was loud but it was filled with nothing but love and care in it.

Jiraiya got off from the ground and cracked his neck "Well looks like Tsunade is calling me back in the spirit realm" he looked at the sky with a smile.

Maa and Paa looked at each other and blinked "Tsunade-girl… " Maa began.

"Jiraiya-boy isn't Tsunade… " Paa trailed off while Jiraiya nodded with a beaming smile.

"Yup my wife, her name is Tsunade… Tsunade Goodwitch" He announced proudly.

"Didn't you say you have a daughter then?" Paa asked.

"Yup" The old man looked far off at the side with a small smile "Her name is Glynda.. Glynda Goodwitch"

The wind of the valley started picking up near the cheery blossom tree, the blossoms danced around Jiraiya as he gave one final wave toward his two teachers.

"Naruto" He thought as he closed his eyes "I hope you at least make my daughter feel happy a bit" with that his body flickered out of existence and away from Mount Fang, going right back into the spirit realm to meet his beautiful wife again.

…

…

Jayce and the other solders stopped what they were doing as they saw a white light outline their father's body, the light shined even as it reached over the sea stone bracelet that was placed on Naruto's arm.

The sea stone cracked for a moment before it fully transformed into dust right before their eyes.

"What the…" Jayce muttered before the Admiral's eyes suddenly snapped open, the other soldiers gasped because instead of seeing one blue eye they saw a pair instead. The eye that was said by the doctor that it will be blinded forever was now glowing full blue in its color, no longer blind was their leader as he could now see with both his fresh new eyes.

"Admiral Naruto" Jayce quickly covered his eyes along with the other soldiers when a gust of wind blew out of nowhere creating a small dust cloud. As the dust cloud was removed they widened their eyes when the Admiral was no longer laying on the ground, all that remained was the shattered pieces of the sea stone bracelet.

"Where did he go?!"

In the training grounds both Taiyang and Qrow stood before each other, breathing hard. Around them craters were made as fallen bullets were plastered all over the area. Their very own clothes had dirt as some parts were shredded in battle "Right after I'm done with you, I'm going after Naruto!" Qrow announced with an arrogant grin. Taiyang gave a harsh look at him as he bared his teeth at him, Naruto hasn't woken up yet and Qrow still looks like he has some fight left in him.

He won't let Qrow near his brother!.

Before Taiyang could say anything he widened his eyes when he felt a familiar presence then he too gained a grin.

Qrow frowned at his old friends sudden change of mood, at one point he looked angry and worried but now he looks smug for some reason.

"Why do you look so smug?" Qrow demanded as he raised his fist toward the blonde. Taiyang shook his head at Qrow before mouthing a few words, Qrow who could read lips narrowed his eyes as he read what Taiyang mouthed slowly.

"He… is… here?" Qrow read slowly before he tensed up when he felt a presence behind him.

He heard a voice that whispered gently in his ear "You know Qrow…I really don't like arrogant people" he quickly turned around to look at the person but the figure was too fast as he grabbed Qrow's left arm and delivered a shattering kick to his shoulder "RGHRAAAAAAA!" Qrow yelled out in pain as he was sent flying into the air as blood started flowing out from his body. Landing onto the ground harshly he coughed a huge amount of blood, he tried to move his left arm but for some reason he couldn't.

He took one look at his left arm just to pale when he was greeted to a bleeding stump instead, it has seemed that his left arm was dislocated as it was blown off from the devastating kick. In a shaking manner he held his rapidly bleeding stump where his left arm used to be as he glared at the spot where he was originally at "Naruto!" He growled as he could see the Admiral standing there without a care in the world, his eyes narrowed onto the object that was in the blondes right hand which was his bleeding severed part that was his left arm.

Naruto threw the useless arm onto the ground and took a deep breath, Taiyang who winced at seeing Qrow's arm being blown off looked at Naruto as he could see some sort of weird energy gathering around the man's body, colors of white, green and purple circled around the close eyed Admiral.

He watched as some weird markings started appearing on his brother's body parts that weren't hidden by clothing. First black and silver markings started appearing on his brother's face, it went around his eyes and went straight down. On his forehead was a marking of two Crescent moons in an X pattern as they crossed each other. The left Crescent was shining silver while the right Crescent was midnight black.

Naruto took a deep breath as he got himself in a fighting stance, his cane strapped onto his side by his sash.

He opened then looked at Qrow with his new slitted eyes and announced two words that echoed throughout the area.

" **Sage Mode** "

 **[Chapter Nine End]**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY characters along with the One Piece powers, all credit goes to the people who made them/created or designed them in the first place including the cover image of this here fanfic story. Also if you don't notice Naruto has Fujitora's Gravity powers.**

 **Chapter Ten: The End of Qrow Branwen**

" **Sage Mode** "

Qrow looked at the markings on the Admiral's forehead _"Crescent Moons"_ He shook his head from his thoughts as he took out one of his pistols and directed it towards Naruto then fired it off. The bullets flew fast in the area just to stop merely inches away, blue slitted eyes stared at the frozen bullets. Qrow felt the veins on his head start to pulse with irritation as his bullets was then swatted away by Naruto. They then proceeded to explode in the air creating the sparks of its dust like projections.

"Your supposed to be knocked out!" The Hunter was so sure that the drug he had implanted within his dust bullets were enough to weaken Naruto to the point of exhaustion thus making him useless to even fight back, which then gives him a chance to attack him.

It was a perfect plan which was now burned to the ground by the fact that Naruto was looking fine as ever. Hell he looks to be healed because the current wounds that Naruto had disappeared, from the torn parts of the Admiral's cloak Qrow could see that the two holes he made into the body were fixed leaving just an extra set of healthy skin.

It was like he never even hit Naruto to begin with.

Naruto looked at Qrow with those calm yet frozen blue eyes, his slits making him look even more ferocious "Brother…" He glanced at his brother, Taiyang cracked his neck before walking towards his brother.

 _"Qrow"_ Taiyang closed his eyes remembering back in his days when he first met Qrow.

 _"Taiyang let's be great friends!"_

Then there was the time when they became a team.

 _"Hey Qrow, we're going to be the best team all in Remnant!"_

And also the time… when they graduated together.

 _"We did it, you blonde friend of mine! We're Hunters!"_

When Yang was born

 _"You know Taiyang… I'm gonna be a great Uncle, Hahahaha"_

When he first got Ruby

 _"Congratulations, You got yourself another kid"_

The time when Summer had passed on

 _"... I'll always be there for you Taiyang so don't cry especially when you have my own shoulder to lay on"_

All the memories of Qrow being there for him and his family flashed through his mind, through just seconds.

He was his Partner, Yang's and Ruby's uncle and his Best Friend.

But…

Taiyang finally reached to Naruto's side, standing by his side. His eyes looking on towards Qrow with a burning amount of determination in them. Even though it might not show, there was a bit of pain and sorrow peaking in the usually jolly blonde man's heart but he still kept his ground.

… It was time for him to be by his brothers side this time.

"Would you lend me your assistance?" Naruto asked slowly toward his older brother, even though he hates Qrow a lot he knew that the bastard was his brother's best friend. So he knew that Taiyang would probably be struggling against the idea. Naruto perked up slightly when his brother laid a hand on his shoulder, he looked at Taiyang's face to see a small smile.

"Of course I will my brother"

The two brothers stood together straight, neither of them had slouched as their posture was tall and strong. Taiyang brought his knuckles out as he bent down slightly, Naruto followed him as he grabbed the handle of his sword, pulling it out of its sheath to show off its shiny blade that reflected the suns burning Lights.

"I'll fight by your side" Taiyang noted as he glanced over to Naruto.

Naruto nodded "Let's go then"

Qrow was getting real pissed right now. Taiyang was now joining his younger brother in battle "Taiyang, why are you joining his side?!" Qrow yelled out firing his bullets towards Taiyang only for them to freeze in a purple cloak of aura. Naruto merely pulled out his sword and held it to his side.

" **Gravity Blade** …" Purple wisps of energy gathered around the blade.

"BECAUSE HE IS MY BROTHER!" Taiyang roared back as he ran towards his friend. Naruto swung his sword horizontally as the purple energy was launched in the form of a large purple wave of condensed energy " **Flowing Tiger!** " as the gravitational wave roared through the wind in existence Qrow threw his pistol on the ground and took out his sword.

The energy wave flew forward in Taiyang's direction, without looking behind him the man just lowered his head down allowing the wave to pass over him.

He just kept running after the wave.

Qrow went to duck too but his stump pulsed in sudden pain "Tch" he had no choice but to jump over it. As the energy wave finally reached him, he jumped in the air. Looking down he saw the wave disable itself. He looked up just for Taiyang's fist to crash into his face.

Naruto smirked as he sheathed his sword back. The ' **Flowing Tiger** ' was not meant for attacking to be precise. It was meant for a feint since it actually disperse itself if it comes into contact with something or nothing at all. It was a move that required little aura, although despite that it took the form of an energy wave that looked to be meant for attacking but it was meant as a decoy.

Meaning that it would make the opponent think that it could cause damage, they would have no choice but to duck or jump over it.

Qrow jumped avoiding it but that was what Naruto wanted to begin with.

It was a diversion that his older brother saw through, once Qrow jumped that was the timing when Taiyang leaped into the air with his arm back so he could land a punch.

"Aaugh!" Qrow cried out as he was sent plummeting towards the ground, his gaze stared at the incoming ground but his eyes widened when Naruto's body seemed to flicker there. Naruto span around before launching a straight kick upwards onto Qrow's chin, the sandals of Naruto had impacted the hunter's chin as he was now sent upwards in the air again. From above, Taiyang kicked his friend back towards the ground.

Before Qrow could land onto the ground he threw his sword at Taiyang but it froze in a purple light.

Descending onto the ground, Taiyang grabbed the sword from mid air and crashed his knee onto the side of the blade between the tip and handle * **Crack** * the sword shattered into two pieces. Landing onto the ground he threw the pieces away behind him without a care in the world "Now he is defenseless" he said but it wasn't over just yet.

Qrow placed his palm toward the ground and flipped himself up, looking off at the pieces of his weapons, he growled. Naruto ran forward releasing a barrage of punches towards Qrow, the old hunter managed to block some but Naruto was able to land a few heavy hits onto his face.

It was hard to block with just one arm but he has no choice but to work with what he got.

Naruto stopped a bit allowing Qrow the chance of jumping back to gain some distance between them. But what he didn't know however was when he jumped back Taiyang was already behind him. Taiyang threw a punch toward the lower back of his friend as he was propelled towards Naruto. Naruto grabbed the flying man's neck and brutally slammed him into the ground. The ground shook as an outline of Qrow's body was implanted onto it.

Qrow coughed blood as he felt his neck being crushed between Naruto's hand and the earth below him, the blood landed onto Naruto's chin but the Admiral just wiped it off before tossing the now one armed Hunter into the air as Taiyang Immediately followed after him.

《{88}》

"You are quite strong" Samui said as her smoke entangled around the hard breathing form off Neopolitan. Neo's usually stern and happy manner disappeared as she continued to fight off against this blonde woman. She thought that it would be easy to handle her but she was proven wrong as the woman was so flexible that she was able to dodge any attacks she had given her. The worst part was that when her umbrella finally managed to touch the woman it just slipped through her as the woman's body just split into smoke.

She grabbed her chest slightly and coughed loudly, she glanced around her as the woman produced heavy smoke that was able to hold her down. Every time she opened her mouth to breathe in a new breath of air, the smoke somehow targets her mouth and enters her body through it. It was causing her lungs to be unable to function properly in exchange of oxygen since the smoke was able to cloud her air passageways from the insides.

"…" She glared weakly as the blonde woman summoned more smoke to spiral around her.

She blamed Roman and Cinder for putting her up into this fight.

Samui was about to send her smoke to hold the victim again but her senses picked up, the smoke that surrounded the area seemed to retreat back into her body. Neo looked confused at her actions but she took this opportunity to take a large breath of fresh air. The fresh air to her right now was the best thing that ever happened to her in this moment of time.

Neo stood up slightly but she then calmed down a bit when she saw at the end of her eye was Cinder who landed by her side. She then seemed to hear hard breathing that was being made from her side, she looked towards Cinder just for her eyes to widen into shock. Her boss Cinder was looking much worst, her dress had looked like it was lighted with a torch since some ashes were scattered upon it.

It was as if it was burnt off by a lighter.

Cinder appeared to have a few bruises around her body including her face but she seemed okay for the part "N-Neo" Cinder coughed out "We have to retreat" She hurriedly said. Neo looked worried yet frightened at the same time, she knew that her boss was strong but whatever brought her into this state must be even stronger but nonetheless the multi colored haired girl nodded but before they could even have the chance to rush away from Samui, small glowing particles flowed down into the area.

Neo who was caught off guard marveled at how pretty they are but one glance at Cinder made her wary.

Cinder appeared to be glaring at the particles of the beautiful light source with caution.

What made her be like that?.

Neo's answers were fulfilled when the particles rained down together right next to Samui who placed her weapon on her back. The particles seemed to materialize into a body of a female pink haired woman "Aaaa so this is where you ran into huh Cinder?" the pink haired woman exclaimed but then blinked when she saw Samui. She opened her mouth to say something but to Neo's and Cinder's confusion it suddenly gotten Hot yet Cold at the same time.

A gust of cold wind went through the place until droplets of Ice from the sky fell right next to Samui.

Magma suddenly bursted out and bubbled in the ground right next to the pink haired woman.

The two criminals were sweating yet shivering really hard. The magma was able to create a boiling temperature around them while the ice seemed to give off a cold one, then to their horror a figure bursted out of the magma patch while the ice formed together creating another figure.

"Huh… so they are finally here eh?" The pink haired woman asked towards Samui who nodded.

Finally both figures were seen for everyone to see.

The figure who came out of the magma pool was a tall woman with dark eyes as her raven like hair seemed to ignore the strains of lava onto it's form. She was wearing a completely black female suit with red flower patterns that were lined around the clothing as a design. She wore long silken, black pants that also was adorned with small flower patterns. She also wore highly designed dress shoes that were matching the magma around her body.

The other figure who came out of the patches of ice was a tall woman with onyx colored eyes and jet black short lengthen hair. A cold mist seemed to float around her that gave her a snow like appearance. She was wearing a dark black kimono that had blue stripes coming from the sides, on her head appears to be a sleeping mask to be exact. Her kimono was long enough that it would be shown that it was covering her legs except her feet that was shown to be in a pair of sandals that appeared to be made out of ice.

"Satsuki" Samui nodded towards the magma woman then she turned toward the yawning ice woman "Shizune".

The now named Shizune yawned as she cutely smoothed down her kimono with her sleeves, she paused to look at the pink haired woman "Sakura is that you?" She asked with a tired voice while Sakura nodded as she placed her bright pink sunglasses on top of her head.

The pink haired woman now known as Sakura was tall as her short pink hair had a glow to it. Just like Satsuki she was wearing a much more like female business suit. It was in the color of yellow but had pink stars that glittered around the form. She wore long pink pants in that matter of design that hugged around her legs. Sakura clicked her completely white dress shoes against the ground before looking off at Satsuki and Shizune.

"Why were you two late?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Satsuki snorted with crossed arms while Shizune yawned, leaning comfortably against Samui's side.

"I was busy working at my job" Satsuki replied.

"I was sleeping!" Shizune cheered out with a smile before snuggling her body right up against the warm body of Samui again.

Samui blinked "Cool, but… you guys realized that the enemy snucked away right?" Sakura looked back at where she had left Cinder just to see the empty places where she and her company were just at.

"… Oh my" Sakura stated with her smile still on but she then looked off at the sky for a minute "Have you guys felt it too?".

The others nodded "Yeah, Naruto entered Sage Mode" Satsuki muttered as she rubbed her head in annoyance. She just like the others girls there knew that Naruto was trained with that special power. It seems that that old pervert Jiraiya was at least useful to provide Naruto with the teachings of that self engaging mode that was able to lend the user some power.

"Girls, shall we go to where our little friend is at" Replied Shizune who got off of Samui, ice and cold air started enveloping around her.

The other girls nodded and without command their elements started enveloping their body.

Satsuki's body liquefied into magma before going through the ground.

Sakura's body was turned into light particles that started floating away into the sky.

Samui's body changed into a smoke cloud as it flew away.

Shizune's body which was now clear of ice had shattered with its pieces disappearing.

The area was now empty with nobody being there.

《{88}》

Sun ran quietly through Atlas military ground, for some reason he found himself knocked out at the last place where he saw Ruby and the others. He was embarrassed since the last thing he remembered was Weiss nailing him in his privates "Ruby!" He called out as he saw the red haired girl running by. Good thing that he saw her because he honestly didn't have a plan to get the others out when he snucked himself into the base.

How did he do it... well he was just that badass!.

Ruby looked over "Sun!" She cried out happily and hugged him, making sure that her body was smooshed against his but Sun didn't have time to enjoy it as Ruby quickly let go of him and slapped his face with a worried look.

Stunned, he held his cheek and slowly turned to Ruby "Uh.. OW!" Ruby then proceeded asking him on where he was this whole time while he blankly looks at her. He stayed quiet as she began her rant until the part where she started getting worried.

"Whoa tell me what happened?" Sun then was told by Ruby that her uncle was here and that he was fighting Naruto for some reason.

"We have to go!" Ruby activated her semblance and grabbed ahold of Sun. She activated her semblance and zoomed her way around the block, Sun had a wild smile on as he started screaming in excitement when the wind pushed up against his face.

《{88}》

"Alright guys it seems that Taiyang and Pops are fighting Qrow so we.." Jayce paused in the middle of his sentence when a red and yellow blur passed by him. He quickly motioned the others to follow whatever that was so he and the other soldiers ran into the damaged training ground. Jayce watched as he saw the red haired girl and the yellow haired hunter in training that he forgot about.

Ruby felt her heart drop as she saw the state that her Uncle Qrow was in. Qrow wad bleeding badly as he held onto his stump, he had slashes and bruises that were either created by punches or kicks. He almost looked like he was going to faint any second now as he was barely breathing easily. Her father and her uncle Naruto stood at the opposing side of Qrow getting ready to release another assault at him. Before they charged however Ruby ran quickly between them, in the middle of the line that separates both Qrow and her father plus her other uncle "WAIT!" She held her arms to the side while facing in the direction of her father.

"Ruby!" Taiyang yelled out in shock while Naruto scrunched his eyes slightly.

He wasn't expecting his brother's daughter to be out here of all times.

"Why are you guy's hurting Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby yelled with tears developing in her eyes. She sniffed as she looked at her father who grew soft eyes that immediately became steel afterwards.

But before he could say anything, Qrow roared at her.

"RUBY GET OUT OF THE WAY SO I CAN KILL THOSE TWO!"

Ruby felt her face growing into shock as her Uncle just told her that he was planning on killing both her father and her other Uncle "W-What?" She doesn't understand what's going on at all! He and her father are best friends yet they are fighting to the death for what reason?!. Qrow who was too consumed in his rage pulled out his last pistol, the one that wasn't destroyed yet. He was so filled with such rage that the only thing that was in his mind right now was killing Naruto and that backstabbing friend of his.

"Ruby get out of the way!" Naruto yelled out as he drew his sword but Ruby stubbornly shook her head.

"Jeez what is Ruby doing?" Sun muttered to himself as he was watching at the far entrance of the area with the other soldiers of Atlas. Jayce and the others held their breath in as they watched the spectacle in front of them. They turned when they heard two landings going on behind them, Jayce widened his eyes since he was seeing not just Winter but also Glynda Goodwitch as well. They both looked ruff up as they both glared at each other.

"We'll finish this later" Winter growled as she faced forward.

Glynda merely tilted her glasses up as she turned forward as well before to her shock was Naruto. She was shocked yet happy to see him there but what got her in her mind now was the fact that one of her students was standing out there between the crossfire area.

Qrow growled as Ruby won't move but then he got a sadistic smile when remembering that his bullets could go through pass objects and keep going, if he could get his bullets pass Ruby then they were surely hit the two blonde's.

"Ruby!..." Ruby turned towards Qrow who lifted his gun at her.

Her eyes widened in horror as well as everyone in the area.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he enveloped his sword in his aura, he couldn't believe that Qrow was willing to shoot through Ruby just to get to him. Taiyang also had a look of horror on his face before he ran towards Ruby as fast as he could.

"RUBY!"

"RED HAIR!"

"GIRL GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

"Holy crap he really is going to shoot her" Sun muttered with wide eyes before taking out his staff and running towards them.

"Don't move…" Qrow muttered with his finger on the trigger.

Ruby felt frozen in her place, all of the shouts and noises around the area was not even reaching her.

Her uncle that she loved so much was going to shoot her.

But then… four shouts were made in the area.

" **ICE SABER!** "

" **HELL HOUND!** "

" **JITTE THRUST!** "

" **PIERCING STAR!** "

Before Qrow could fire he felt four things stab through and protrude out from his chest. To the surrounding people, four woman were standing around Qrow as they stabbed him with their respective weapons and powers. Everyone stopped in their movement to examine what pierced through Qrow's chest.

One was a Sword made out of Light.

The Second was a Magmic Arm in the shape of a Dog from the Depths of Hell.

The Third was a Saber made out of Ice.

And Finally the last one was a Jitte which was covered in Smoke.

All pieces connected directly next to each other as they pierced through the heart of one Qrow Branwen. Time slowed down for everyone to realize what exactly happened but before they could do anything a shot rang out through the area.

A bullet passed through Qrow's head as his body… then became limp.

Jayce followed the smoke trail to see the yellow haired girl that they had locked up, she was laying against the reel of the buildings. Yang held up the large dust sniper gun that she had found in one of the weapon storages inside the base "Sorry Uncle but… mom told me to do this" Yang muttered as she took her eye away from the scope and placed the gun beside her.

…It was all for mom…

After all her mother told her so to begin with.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby's horrified shout echoed in the field.

 **[Chapter Ten End]**


End file.
